At First Sight
by lemon-ice98
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? That was a question the Blaine Anderson was not prepared to answer...especially on his wedding day. He meets a certain special someone that turns his world inside out. Slight AU  Future Fic. Klaine!
1. Angel

**Welcome! I love Kurt and Blaine to death...and I love Glee even more since it combined two of my absolute favorite things: Chris Colfer AND Darren Criss (and AVPM/AVPS/Starkid). Due to my absolute adoration for Klaine, I am writing my first multi-chapter fic (with actual plot! yay!) and I have to say I am very happy with the way it is going so far! Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! I can only dream about that…**

**

* * *

**

Blaine's gaze was fixed on the dark oak double doors. He took a deep breath and sighed. The anticipation was almost killing him.

"Don't worry man, you've got this!" whispered David, nudging Blaine's elbow in reassurance.

Blaine gave him a small smile in return. Damn, I've got to snap out of this! Blaine thought to himself. It was his wedding day, for goodness sakes! He should be happy—he should be freakin' ecstatic. But the nerves that were pooled in his stomach just wouldn't go away.

A murmur swept through the crowd, and Blaine's focus snapped back to the doors. They opened slowly, and the wedding march began.

Eyes searching the crowd, Blaine spotted his parents in the front row, beaming up at him. His mom had her Kleenex ready, giving Blaine a wry smile as he winked at her.

Wes, his 'second' best man, coughed inconspicuously, drawing Blaine's attention back to the church's front doors. He couldn't believe that this day had come; that it was ACTUALLY happening.

The doors opened slowly, skimming over the petal covered floor. There was a rustling of cloth as the entire crowd turned, simultaneously, towards the open doors.

Deep hazel met blue, and the world suddenly began to run at an immeasurably slow pace. As their eyes interlocked, Blaine couldn't help but grin. He was marrying his best friend, someone who knew him inside and out; a person who he would be comfortable spending the rest of his life with.

Every step seemed painfully slow, every inch of floor that the pair, father and child (though definitely not a child anymore), covered seemed to take a year and a day.

Blaine stood impatiently at the altar, willing himself not to fidget or show any signs of discomfort. Because this, THIS was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life.

Finally, after eternity is seemed, the couple was face to face. Blaine's smile grew even wider, matching the shy grin on his lover's face. "I love you" Blaine whispered as they turned to face the pastor.

"Me too," was the answer he got in return, as the music faded away and the ceremony began.

Blaine was sure that everything was beautiful; the flower petals sprinkled across the steps of the altar, the clouds of white roses strategically placed around the church, and the cooing of the three dozen white doves in the eaves of the church no doubt gave off a sense of _flair_.

But truthfully, Blaine couldn't remember much of the ceremony; he was positive he said his vows, but honest to God he had no idea what he said.

The moment came, though; after all these years of waiting and these past few minutes of agony, the moment that they would officially be together for life had arrived.

"Blaine Cooper Anderson, do you take Ava Rose Thompson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor, a kind smile on his wrinkly, weathered face.

"I do."

"And Ava Rose Thompson, do you take Blaine Cooper Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The next thing he knew, Blaine was kissing Ava, his longtime girlfriend—no, fiancée—no, _wife_ and there were tears streaming down her face because she was so happy, and Wes and David clapped each other on the back and thanked Grilled Cheesus that nothing had gone wrong, and Blaine could hear his mother crying in the pews, and the music swelled and they were whisked back down the aisle, out of the church, and into an awaiting limousine.

The last he saw, looking over his shoulder as they drove away, were his parents holding hands, waving at the retreating car, and Wes and David throwing rice at each other. Some things would never change.

* * *

In the Pavilion Ballroom, the reception for Blaine and Ava's wedding was in full swing. Blaine was exhausted; the couple had greeted, hugged, and kissed so many people that he barely had time to even process everything.

He could feel Ava's warmth at his side, a constant reminder of how this indeed _was_ reality. She was radiant in the tight silk sheath that hugged her curves, tiny white roses woven through her thick blonde hair. Blaine watched her from the corner of his eye as she welcomed everyone, her face glowing as she chatted with their wedding guests. She was dressed simply; the sleeveless, off white dress adorned with just a handful of princess cut diamonds at the neckline, her hair cascading down her back in a waterfall of flowers and golden curls.

She felt Blaine's gaze on her and turned instinctively to smile up at him. He slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed, pulling her tight to his side.

"Please excuse us," he said to the elderly couple that they (meaning Ava) had been chatting with. "I'm going to steal my bride away for a bit; don't tell anyone!" said Blaine, winking as he pulled his wife away.

Ava giggled, clutching Blaine's side.

"Oh Blaine, my hero!" she whispered mockingly into Blaine's ear. "You saved me from yet another conversation about the selflessness of my parents and my family's reputation of producing beautiful children!"

"It's the least I could do…" replied Blaine, pulling her into a hug. "Happy Wedding Day, Mrs. Anderson."

Ava blushed, leaning up towards Blaine's lips. Even in heels, at five foot one she was barely tall enough to reach Blaine's lips.

"Same to you," she breathed, her lips ghosting across Blaine's in a gentle kiss.

"Awww, get a room you two!" shouted Wes, pushing through the crowd of tuxedos and ball gowns.

Ava laughed, while Blaine subtly tried to flip Wes off.

"Tsk tsk," said Wes, shaking his head at Blaine. "That type of behavior is hardly acceptable for a married man! Oh DAAAVID, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, my good man, that is entirely inappropriate! Blaine, no more rude hand gestures for you!" said David over Wes's shoulder, a glass of champagne in hand.

Blaine's retort was cut off by the quiet swell of music. Everyone turned towards the stage as the band began to play their opening number.

"Oh, Blaine, you are going to love this! Delilah recommended them to me and the lead singer is amazing! Apparently he's pretty well known in a lot of clubs in New York, but he comes to Ohio to do weddings and such…" gushed Ava.

Blaine was about to reply when every thought he had ever had promptly disappeared, because he heard the voice of an Angel. He was so sure it was an Angel, because nothing else could have a voice so sweet and pure.

Blaine turned slowly towards the stage, his gaze was met with a pair of gorgeous glasz eyes, and he froze. This was _the_ moment, the one that he had been unconsciously waiting for his entire life. On his wedding night, at exactly 8:23 pm, April 12th, 2020 in the Pavilion Ballroom of the Hilton Cincinnati Hotel, Blaine Anderson's world turned completely upside down.

* * *

**I swear, this will be eventual Klaine (Because what kind of fangirl would I be if it wasn't? They are too adorable to not write about; read the next chapter to get your fix! Even if this fic isn't neccessarily your cup of tea at the moment, try sticking with it a bit longer. I bet it will grow on you!) R & R if you wish! Thank you guys!**


	2. Not A Day Too Soon

**Gah! Sorry for the wait! I plan to update much more often during this coming week! (Hopefully I can stick to that plan...) I hope you like this chapter; I am fairly pleased with it myself! Disclaimer: I do not own any (Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, the music, etc) of this. Darn. :( = Face of Sadness. Oh wells. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_Oh I've been running all my life  
I ran away, I ran away from good"_

Breathe, Blaine! Breathe! His eyes were transfixed on the beautiful, pale face of the Angel up above him. He just could not believe the voice he was hearing…

_"Yeah I've been waiting all my life  
You're not a day you're not day too soon"_

The Angel locked eyes with Blaine, sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel Ava nudge his side. "He's good, right?" she whispered.

"Incredible…" breathed Blaine. His wife smiled in return, but Blaine only had eyes for the man singing on the stage.

_"Honey I will stitch you  
Darling I will fit you in my heart  
Honey I will meet you  
Darling I will keep you in my heart"_

The words tugged at Blaine's heartstrings, and he somehow found himself walking towards the edge of the stage. He stood there waiting…and…he didn't even know why. He was inexplicably drawn towards this Angel; every particle of his being wanted to be closer to him.

"His name is Kurt Hummel" said Ava, who had followed him towards the stage.

"That it is…"

Blaine whipped around, only to find that he was standing face to face with the Angel himself.

"You must be the bride and groom. Congratulations!" said Kurt, smiling at the couple.

"I'm Blaine…" he said, reaching out to shake Kurt's hand.

A fleeting look of amusement flashed over Kurt's perfect features before he replaced it with a mask of politeness.

Oh…wait…thought Blaine. *mental facepalm* Of course he knows my name…what kind of wedding singer would he be if he didn't? He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot…

The warm, smooth feeling of Kurt's hand slipping into his snapped Blaine out of his mental panic attack. Their handshake was short and firm, yet at every point of contact Blaine's skin tingled deliciously. He could feel every curve of Kurt's hand, and he had an irresistible urge to grab his hand again and never let go.

Blaine could feel a faint blush rising on his cheeks, and he hastily let go. Bizarre…"But seriously," he grinned at Kurt, "you are amazing!" Ava raised her eyebrows at her husband's…sporadic behavior.

"I try," joked Kurt in reply, flashing Blaine a beautiful smile. "No, but thank you. It is my pleasure to be here on your special day."

"We really appreciate it!" gushed Ava, taking Kurt's hands in thanks.

A hot flash of jealousy rushed through Blaine; he wanted to hold those hands. Wait, nope, he was jealous…of Kurt. He was jealous of… Kurt…because…Kurt was touching Ava's hands? Right. He, Blaine, was jealous because another man was holding his _wife's_ hands. Right? Right.

As Ava and Kurt continued talking, Blaine took a moment to remember to breathe. He slowly took in his surroundings, letting his eyes drift from the dozens of frothy, white swathed tables to the heavily laden buffet on his left. Gradually, his attention drifted back to the conversation between his wife and Kurt.

"So you are originally from Ohio?" asked Ava.

"Yes, I grew up in Lima. I went to McKinley High."

"Oh! Blaine grew up near there, right honey?" Blaine wasn't really listening. The ballroom lighting made Kurt's hair take on an ethereal glow…and it was breathtaking. "Blaine went to Dalton Academy in Westerville…" Blaine had never seen a man with such soft looking hair. Of course Ava had soft hair, and she was his wife and all, but Blaine often found it too long and, well he hated to say this, but a teeny bit annoying in how she always had to brush it and tie it up in the back…

"Dalton…hmm…that name definitely sounds familiar. Ah, I remember! Our Glee club tied with the Warblers at Sectionals my junior year."

"You were in Glee club? No way! Blaine was too…he still reminisces about it all the time, don't you Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine felt his fingers drift towards Kurt, wanting to see if his hair was really as soft as it looked. He faintly heard Ava calling his name…then he heard Kurt say something about Glee club. Wait, did he say Warblers?

"Wait, you knew the Warblers?" asked Blaine, his full attention back to their conversation, all thoughts about Kurt's hair pushed to the very back of his mind. (Momentarily, mind you.)

Kurt gave him another one of those smiles, causing Blaine's heart to stutter. Man, he could kill someone with that smile. "Yes, I was in New Directions at McKinley."

"No kidding! I definitely remember competing against you guys…" Blaine strained his memory, trying to figure out if they had ever crossed paths before. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, wishing that, by some miracle, he had an unconscious connection with Kurt. Because it definitely felt like he _did._ And he wanted to, shit, he _needed_ to know what it was.

Kurt giggled, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt was adorable! In a non-creepy, I-just-met-you-five-minutes-ago, completely platonic way.

"We had quite few divas in New Directions, myself included. We had so many crazy times in together. Thank goodness we've all grown out of that...mostly."

Blaine swore to Grilled Cheesus that Kurt just winked at him, causing his stomach to flutter. Blaine brushed it off (kind of not really...) attributing his jittery state to the fact that this WAS his wedding night. Trying to remain calm and…unaffected by Kurt's unabashed cuteness, Blaine smiled at Kurt. "It's awesome that you still sing and you've made a career of it. I wish I could say the same…"

"Yeah," laughed Ava, her eyes twinkling, "Now, Blaine only sings when he's drunk. Like REALLY drunk…It's hilarious."

Haha. Funny. Kurt eyed Blaine curiously. "Sorry, I don't plan on amusing everyone here tonight with my unforgettable singing abilities. I doubt the CEOs and all my parent's friends will be pleased with my drunken renditions of my favorite high school songs…" said Blaine, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'd love to see that some time." Kurt definitely winked at Blaine this time. He was sure of it.

…Gah. "Well…in that case…maybe I will humor you." Blaine replied cheekily. With that, Blaine left, with Ava's warm hand in his and an inescapable feeling that he had known Kurt his entire life, while Kurt returned to the stage to prepare to sing the couple's first dance song.

* * *

Some hours later, after the reception had officially 'ended', Blaine was enlightened to the fact that he was, in fact, drunk. Really drunk. Most of the guests left at the party, thank goodness, were his drunken friends, which made his own drunkenness a bit less embarrassing.

"Hey, Blaine. B-b-blaine. Blainey poo…c'mere. This is Kurt. Have you met Kurt? Come say hi! He sings too! Get this…he's a freakin professional! For singing!" Wes all but shouted to Blaine across the ballroom. Kurt smiled kindly as Wes threw an arm around his shoulder and grinned apologetically at Blaine as he made his way towards them.

"S'okay Wes. I met Kurt already. He wants me to sing for him. An'…and Kurt? Sorry 'bout Wes…he usually holds his liquor better. Waayyyyy better."

"Nonononono…" muttered Wes. "Wait, Blaine…my man. Did you know that Kurt is gay? No way right! Yeah, he was telling…he was tellin me 'bout his boyfriend because I asked if he wanted me to find him a girl to talk to…"

"You're gay?" asked Blaine, trying to regain his ability to speak normally.

"Yes…" replied Kurt slowly, trying to gauge Blaine's reaction.

Blaine was…relieved to hear that. Well, not relieved that Kurt had a boyfriend…because. Just because. Well he didn't know why, but he was glad Kurt was gay. It was weird. It just felt…right, in a way…as if the world had made the best decision for once. Blaine clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder, but was again distracted by the light on Kurt's hair.

"You're hair is so pretty," said Blaine, grinning up at Kurt. "It looks really soft."

"Well thank you Blaine…" Kurt slowly removed Blaine's hand, which had been sort of caressing his shoulder, with a tiny smile, and took a step towards the door. "I actually have to go now…and unlike you lot, I am not completely trashed. Again, congratulations to you and Ava! You two make a lovely couple." Kurt began to weave his way between the tables and chairs.

"Wait! Nononono...I have to...no...David! Stop him!" Ooops. Bad thing to say. David heard Blaine's plea, and because he was the (albeit drunk) protective friend that he was, David all but tackled Kurt.

"I got 'im Blaine!"

Blaine hurried over to Kurt and help him off the floor, then grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards the stage where Ava and her girlfriends were chatting wildly.

"Kurt, you can't leave yet, I need to sing!" to you…added Blaine mentally. He wasn't drunk enough to go that far, but in his heart he NEEDED to sing to Kurt. Just once.

Blaine climbed up on the stage wearing only his pants, shoes, and a vest, for he seemed to have lost most of his other clothes…well it really was hot in here. He grabbed a microphone and shushed the fifteen person crowd.

"Hello everyone…I am Blaine," said Blaine into the mic, waving at Kurt, who had drifted to stand next to Ava.

"HI BLAINE!" shouted Wes, jumping around manically. Blaine was pretty sure he heard a catcall from David's sister, and he was almost certain he heard Ava pointing at him and yelling "That's my man! And he's HOT!"

"This is for you!" muttered Blaine, gesturing in Ava's direction…which happened to be Kurt's direction as well, while his drunken mind searched for the perfect song.

"_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine"_

Blaine looked over towards Ava and Kurt. Ava was dancing along and cheering him on.

_"Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever"_

Again, Blaine looked up, meaning to lock eyes with Ava, but instead he found himself staring at Kurt. Wes and David started a little two part harmony to back up Blaine's solo.

_"You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream"_

Kurt stared back, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Blaine, though drunk and not thinking clearly at all, was good. Very good. And a secret part of Blaine's mind (that he himself didn't know existed yet) even though this was supposed to be for Ava, couldn't help but realize that he was actually singing this song to _Kurt_.

_"The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_"

Blaine spun on his heel, only to lock eyes with Kurt once again. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling their gazes together. Blaine continued to sing, and the line about the skintight jeans succeeded in causing Kurt to blush once more.

"_Let you put your hands on me  
__In my skin-tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight…"_

Blaine finished with multiple bows, thanking his adoring audience and blowing kisses into the crowd. As he climbed off the stage, Ava was instantly in his arms, peppering his cheeks with tiny kisses. "You are my teenage dream…" she giggled.

"As you are mine…" replied Blaine, gently squeezing Ava into a hug, as he watched, with lingering disappointment, as Kurt quietly slipped out of the open ballroom doors into the late night.

* * *

**Tah dah! Please let me know how you liked the second chapter/the entire story/everything else! Thanks for reading! R&R**

**Songs: Day Too Soon by Sia w w w. y o u t u b e. c o m/watch?v=****34i0yUomjbY** and (you probs know this one but I will add it in case you don't) Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (Glee Cast Version) w w w. y o u t u b e. c o m/watch?v=E46BhMIRujI  
[Sorry I haven't figured out how to put links in my stories...so remove the spaces from the youtube part]


	3. Confessions Of Sorts

**Hi guys! *waves* I hope you enjoy this chapter; this story is going in the exact direction that I imagined and I am super happy with it! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and etc. I have the next chapter written (yay!) and will post it tomorrow, but I will be vacationing until Sunday so no updates until after that :(  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything because Glee and everything else belongs to all those AMAZING SUPER FANTASTIC PEOPLE that aren't me. :]**

* * *

Kurt hurried down the dark sidewalk, clutching his coat tightly around himself. Even though it had been years since he'd been bullied for being gay, Kurt was always hyperaware of his surroundings whenever he was alone at night.

As he approached the brightly light doors of a nearby apartment building, a sense of relief washed over him. Walking through the doors into the lobby, Kurt suddenly realized that he was exhausted. He paused for a moment outside of his apartment door, to catch his breath and calm his reddened cheeks. Kurt opened the door as quietly as possible, and he carefully stepped on to the plush white carpet of his entryway, only to find a light glimmering from the kitchen doorway.

Sighing, Kurt dropped his bag on the floor and hung up his coat. " 'Cedes, I'm home! How many times have I told you not to wait up for me?"

"And how many times, white boy, have I told you I won't listen?" smirked Mercedes, leaning on the kitchen doorway with a mug of milk in her hand. She offered it to Kurt with a sassy grin. "I made you warm milk!"

"Don't try to bribe me with warm milk—coercion by drinking will not work!" he snapped, taking the mug anyway. It was chilly for April, it was late, and he was beyond tired.

"D'aww boo, don't give me that. It's in your Wicked mug too! And I know you can't resist that…now you have no reason for being upset that I waited for you!" Mercedes pulled Kurt into the kitchen and sat him down in one of the two dark wood chairs.

Kurt glared up at her. "You know this is for your own good! It is in EVERYONE's best interest for you to get at least six hours of sleep…and at this rate, for you to wake up at six every day to get to work, that plan is not really working out. If you stayed up until three thirty every time I had a gig, you would force me to eventually strangle you because I simply CANNOT deal with cranky-diva-I-had-two-and-a-half-hours-of-sleep Mercedes every day."

Mercedes pouted. "Are you done with your rant?"

"No" said Kurt, crossing his arms like a defiant child. Mercedes smiled at him and pretended to beg. Sighing, Kurt kicked off his shoes, grabbed his mug, and made himself comfortable on his chair. "Fine…what do you want to know?"

Mercedes clapped her hands. "Spill! Tell me everything…because I need to get my dose of drama from SOMEWHERE since you are the one who is in 'showbiz' and not me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It was just a wedding. No drama, no catfights, no breakups. A little bit of drunken singing, but that was it."

Mercedes stared at him. "Really, Kurt? That's all you're going to give me?"

He shrugged again. "I swear, 'Cedes, that was IT. Nothing else happened. Can I go to bed now? I am dead tired and I desperately need to moisturize…"

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope. There's something you're not telling me…"

Kurt tried his best to look wide eyed and innocent. Because, really, there was nothing he was trying to hide. Was there? Mercedes kept staring at him, trying to figure out exactly what was _different_ about Kurt.

"Yes, something is definitely up. Dang, Kurt I know you too well for this. Hmm…you are more stubborn than usual about giving away details…you're cheeks are all flushed…"

"That's because it was cold out and I wanted to get home quickly!" Kurt interrupted indignantly.

Mercedes shushed him with a wave of her hand and continued to mutter. "You're eyes are all twinkly…and you hair and clothes look a bit rumpled which means something DEFINITELY happened."

"Nothing happened…" said Kurt under his breath, willing himself not to make eye contact with Mercedes.

"Aha! I've got it."

"…"

"You met someone."

"No I didn't!" Damn. Too defensive. Kurt mentally slapped himself. Mercedes was too perceptive anyways.

"Yes you did! Hah! I win I win!" cheered Mercedes, grinning at Kurt's blushing face. "I gotcha now…you can't hide anymore."

Crap. The blush was a dead give away, right? Kurt cursed genetics and his embarrassingly red face. This just was a conversation he did NOT want to have now.

"If I said I didn't meet anyone important, would you believe me?" Kurt asked Mercedes, silently begging her to let this go.

"Not a chance! You met someone and you like him! Who is it? Tell me allll about him!"

Mercedes' incessant pleading was finally getting to Kurt. "Fine. You want to know about the STRAIGHT man that I met at the wedding? Let me clarify that this was HIS wedding and he was getting married to a WOMAN (who was quite lovely by the way)."

"…"

Kurt groaned, and buried his face in his hands. Regression was not good…he had definitely moved past this faze of crushing on straight boys in high school for GaGa's sake. So admitting that this had happened now was just plain embarrassing.

"Oh babe, c'mere." Mercedes scooted over to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. She knew that, whoever this guy was, he had made an immeasurable impact on her boy right here, because she hadn't seen him like this in years. "If you really don't want to talk about it, we can wait until tomorrow," she said softly to Kurt, stroking his back gently.

"No, you begged me so much that I don't want to put up with it again so I'll just tell you now." Kurt gave his friend a small smile and sighed. "So when I booked this wedding I actually didn't meet the couple; their wedding planner made all the arrangements on the recommendation of a friend of theirs," Kurt began, letting his body sag into Mercedes' warm embrace. It was exactly what he needed.

"I was singing the opening number when I saw him—the groom…his name is Blaine—from across the room…and I don't even know. Our eyes locked—his are this beautiful hazel color-and I lost my concentration for a second. I mean I had a job to do so I had to ignore him but something in the back of my brain was SCREAMING at me!" Kurt shook a little at the memory, for retelling it to Mercedes made it even more vivid and fresh in his mind.

"As I finished the song he and his wife were waiting to meet me by the edge of the stage. Gawd, 'Cedes, I can't even describe what it was like. I mean, I was face to face with this guy and it felt like…like my life was complete. Like I found my other half. I shook his hand and I almost died. Seriously. It felt as if my hand was on fire and my stomach got that warm tingly feeling and I didn't want to let go."

"Oh boy…" muttered Mercedes. She hugged Kurt tighter, glad that she could be there to comfort him. "You've got it bad…"

Kurt turned to look at her, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "I know, right? This is complete bullshit! I mean, this guy just got married, and I have a freakin' boyfriend…"

"He called by the way…" added Mercedes.

"Whatever. And I literally cannot seem to move from this guy's side! And gosh, he's cute! And he is completely, positively, utterly my type. You know that list we made years ago? He fits every single category! And some! (Aside from the obvious fact of not being gay…) He's shorter than me, has this dark curly hair that makes me _melt_ and his FACE. Gah…"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows, surprised at just how bad this actually was.

Kurt turn towards her, breaking out of her hold, and began to speak with more urgency. "This guy is freakin' perfect! He's funny and nice…and he sings! Yeah! He used to be in the Warblers!"

"The Warblers? Why does that sound so familiar…"

"The Dalton Academy Glee Club? We tied them in sectionals one year!"

"Oh! Ohhhh he was a boarding school man? Rich, then?"

"Well yeah…rich enough to afford to have me as his wedding singer," smirked Kurt, momentarily forgetting why he was so worked up.

Mercedes was relieved to see a glimmer of bitchy, self confident Kurt. At least SOME things had stayed the same.

"But 'Cedes, he doesn't just sing! He's good at it too. And he likes my hair." Kurt couldn't help but grin, letting himself revel in the memory of that comment…and the shoulder-caressing that followed. Shit. He enjoyed that too much. And he should have listened to the warning signals that were going off in his head…because watching Blaine sing didn't help his case at all.

"He complimented you on your hair? Boy, this guy was puttin' the moves on without even knowing it…" she joked warily.

Kurt groaned again, rolling his head around to stretch his neck. "And that's not even the least of it," he mused, remembering what happened next.

"Ah? Then what would that be?"

"He sang to me."

"Really? Did he?" asked Mercedes incredulously.

"Well, okay, not EXACTLY to me…and he was completely drunk so it doesn't really count. But still…he got up on stage because he said he wanted ME to hear him sing before I left and I SWEAR he was staring at me during the entire song."

"What song did he sing?"

"Teenage Dream. And he was amazing. And coming from me that actually means something, 'cause after all these years I can tell when someone has actual talent in a heartbeat."

Teenage dream, eh? In the back of Mercedes' mind, she had growing doubts about this Blaine guy. Here she had Kurt who was almost head over heels for a straight guy he had known for about five hours, and since high school he had matured enough that this normally didn't happen without cause. Yes, Kurt was probably taking this too far and Blaine had just gotten married…but from what she was hearing there was a slight possibility that Kurt wasn't making this up completely in his head. A very very slight possibility, mind you.

"And, alright, his wife Ava was standing right next to me so he was probably singing and looking at her but I bet my favorite Marc Jacobs tote that he meant it for me," continued Kurt, remembering how _sexy _Blaine had looked as he sang about those skin tight jeans. After a moment, Kurt realized all that he had said, and he practically cried.

"Fuck! Listen to me! I'm crushing on a married man who plays for the opposing team, and I'm sitting here ranting as if he had just tried to seduce me."

Mercedes patted his arm sympathetically, wishing there was something she could do to help. "Maybe it'd be best if you just…forgot about him. I mean, it's not as if you will ever see him again, right?"

Kurt's heart broke at his best friend's words, but he knew she was right. It just wasn't fair, though! He was not a home-wrecker…and god, he had a boyfriend anyway! But the _feeling_ that he had when he was with Blaine…he had never felt that before. In all the relationships he'd had, there had never been that instant connection, that feeling that he had know that person his entire life. "Yes, of course. You're right, 'Cedes. I'm being completely ridiculous. Thanks for listening to me though."

"Hey, I asked for it, remember?" she smiled at Kurt, placing the empty mug in the sink. "How about we go to bed now…It's almost four and I know for certain that you will yell at me tomorrow if your moisturizing routine is disturbed even more."

Kurt nodded and, after giving his best friend a quick hug good night, he made his way into his bedroom and shut the door. As Kurt changed into his pajamas, his mind lingered on what it felt like when Blaine had touched him. Those fleeting touches; their handshake, Blaine's strong arms helping him off the ground after David's 'attack,' Blaine's fingertips on his shoulder…every single memory was like a shockwave, sending shivers down his spine to the tips of his toes.

Kurt tried to clear his mind; he honestly tried. As he went through his moisturizing routine, he mentally ran through his plans for the week, trying to find something else to worry about. Surprisingly, as his life was normally hectic and stressful, he found nothing to focus on, thus causing his thoughts to drift back to—yup, you guessed it_-Blaine. _

Even though he was so, so tired (he could feel the exhaustion in his bones), sleep wouldn't come. Every time Kurt closed his eyes, the image of Blaine, someone who he was trying to _forget_, would pop up. Sighing, Kurt rolled over on his stomach. He had to snap out of this. Okay, self, face the facts. Blaine is not gay. Or if he is, (yay! Wait…no…shut up!) he is deep in self denial (not as good). Also, he is married (shit! that's some bad luck) to a very nice person (yeah, well…) and he, Kurt, would not try to break up someone else's marriage (well at least not upon knowing them for only five hours…) because of his current lovesick obsession. Oh, and he, Kurt, had a boyfriend as well (right…that guy!) so this whole falling in love with another guy probs wouldn't be the best plan of action at the moment.

Not that Paul wasn't great or anything…

At that, Kurt finally drifted off to sleep, letting himself indulge in dreams about a certain, curly haired man who happened to look utterly delectably in tuxedo pants and a vest. Hey, a boy can dream, can't he? At least those thoughts are private and don't have real life consequences…

In the other room, Mercedes lay awake thinking about Kurt's…uh…dilemma. She was sure that it was best to nip this in the bud, but from the way Kurt talked about Blaine…it was different. She didn't know what it was yet, but she didn't want to be the person preventing her boy from finding his true love. With that being said, though, there was a miniscule possibility that this would work out, and it seemed inevitable that someone would end up getting hurt. She didn't want that either.

Yes, it would definitely be best if Kurt forgot about Blaine, at least for a while. Because really, dealing with lovesick Kurt was emotionally exhausting, and despite her adamancy about not needing sleep so she could wait up for Kurt, she'd be damned if she didn't get at least some rest.

As the night passed on, slowly transitioning into morning, Kurt and Mercedes failed to realize that it would be impossible for Blaine and Kurt to be uninvolved in each other's lives. No one, in fact, could predict exactly how _involved _their lives would eventually become.

* * *

**Woo! Writing lovesick!Kurt makes me so sad...I always want to tell him not to worry! I hope my characterizations of Kurt and Mercedes aren't too OOC; I find Kurt the most difficult to write seeing as I am not nearly as witty or amazing as he is. Fictional characters are so lucky sometimes...R&R (if you want) I very much appreciate the attention :) Kaythanksbye! **


	4. Dreams

**:-) I adore you all! Here is Chapter Four (the longest chapter yet) as promised! I will definitely have the next chapter for you by the end of the weekend, and I am praying to Wizard God that I will be able to post it Sunday night. (You can pray with me if you want...or just ask Grilled Cheesus). I am falling more and more in love with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer every day (and believe me when I say I've never had celebrity crushes this bad before.) Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? Negatory. Enjoy this chapter, my dears!**

* * *

Blaine sat up with a start, cursing and sweating. The sheets were twisted around him, though thankfully in his, uh, tossing and turning he hadn't disturbed Ava's sleeping form beside him. He gingerly untangled himself from the bedcovers and crept out of their darkened bedroom into the adjacent bathroom.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror, trying to forget what had just happened. He ran a hand over the stubble of his jaw and rubbed his face with his hands. Damn it! Ignoring this would not make it go away.

He yawned and sank onto the wicker laundry hamper, using it as a chair. It had been part of a wedding gift from his aunt and uncle, because they apparently thought that he and Ava would need hundred dollar baskets to hide their dirty laundry. At least they are good for something, he mused, resting his back against the wall.

It had been years since he'd had a dream like this. Well…he thought it had been years. Maybe it was more like a couple months. Gah, Blaine just couldn't believe this had happened again! After coming back from his honeymoon with Ava, he had assumed that their commitment to each other would be enough to stop these dreams. Obviously he was wrong.

It's just that…well…Blaine didn't understand. It's not that sex dreams weren't uncommon or anything… But Blaine was sure that it WAS uncommon to have hot, steamy dreams about someone who, uh, wasn't his wife. Because he was POSITIVE that in his dream, the hands, slightly larger, firmer, yet still soft, that were caressing his chest, neck, and back did not belong to his wife. He had a hazy memory of hot kisses trailing down his stomach, going lower and lower, and the feel of that person-who-wasn't-his-wife's-lips and chin, roughly rubbing against the sensitive skin of his lower body was sinfully arousing.

Blaine groaned, willing his growing erection to calm down. God, just thinking about that _dream_ was turning him on! There wasn't much more that he could remember; just kissing and touching and hands and lips and tongues _everywhere_. Oh, he remembered seeing a flash of brilliantly blue yet kind of gray yet green eyes…that for sure didn't belong to Ava.

Blaine searched through the dim remnants of the dream, trying to remember more details. It was then that it hit him; the hair. The hair was short, much unlike Ava's long blonde mane. The hair was short and smelled like vanilla and coffee (well that's what his dream self thought it smelled like) and was unbelievably soft. Blaine banged his head back against the wall and cursed under his breath. This dream was the most vivid of the past ones of this…sort. And it was _different. _Not so much unlike the occasional dreams he used to have as a teenager, but…

"Blaine? Is that you?" Ava called sleepily from their bedroom, having been woken up from the thumping of Blaine's head against the wall.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second babe," replied Blaine, rubbing his forehead with his palm. As he shuffled back to bed and snuggled under the warm sheets, Blaine's mind briefly returned to his inappropriate dream. He just didn't know anything anymore…well…he knew he hadn't dreamed of Ava. Guilt flooded through him; it was worse that he was having a sex dream about another person while his wife was sleeping beside him. And…well… Blaine yawned, unable to follow his train of thought, and he drifted off to sleep next to his wife. His last thoughts, though jumbled and relatively incoherent, left him wondering why there had been nothing indicating that it had in fact been another _girl_ that he had been dreaming about…

* * *

A week later, he and Ava were wandering through the crowd of a nearby open air farmer's market, the mid morning June sun brightly shining overhead. Blaine blessed Wizard God (okay, parts of him were still a dorky Harry Potter nerd) that there was a slight breeze, which provided relief from the day's humidity. Ava tugged on Blaine's hand, pulling him through the crowd as she wove in and around the various booths.

"Ooh, Blaine, look at all the flowers!" squealed Ava, coming to a halt at a florist's booth. Blaine rolled his eyes lovingly at her reaction; she was like a little kid sometime. Ava reached down to pluck a lily from a bouquet and buried her nose in the petals. "Mmm…" she inhaled, "these are _divine_. Smell them, Blaine!"

"Naw, I'll take your word for it…" muttered Blaine, slightly distracted because he thought he heard singing coming from around the street corner.

Ava pouted and stuck the flower in Blaine's nose. Giggling at his reaction, she waited for him to give in. Blaine laughed at her, pulling her in for a tight hug, and grabbed a nearby bouquet of lilies. "They smell lovely, my dear" he whispered to her.

"These for the pretty lady," he said to the booth owner, gesturing to the bouquet in his hand. Ava beamed at him, and after Blaine presented her with the lilies, she kissed him on the cheek and tucked the bouquet in her 'shopping' basket (it happened to be a fairly expensive wooden basket; think pricey-vogue-Little-Red-Riding-Hood).

The couple wandered down the street, only to stop by the small stage that was set up in a neighborhood park, where a jazz band was playing soft background music. Blaine and Ava stood there for a moment, simply listening, when Blaine heard a voice he had never thought he would hear again.

" 'Cedes, stop it! Don't be rude!" the voice whined, causing Blaine to spin around, searching for the speaker. Ava gave him a quizzical look, but dismissed his odd behavior just the same.

"All I'm sayin' is that you are _much_ better than this singer here. That's it!" smirked Mercedes, pinching Kurt's side as he tried to slap her arm in faux disapproval.

"Ow, that hurt!" cried Kurt, glaring at Mercedes before taking a sip of his latte.

"Wimp…" she muttered, sipping her iced mocha. She and Kurt were sitting at a tiny table in front of the stage, enjoying their 'coffee date' on this warm Sunday morning. The street in front of the stage was littered with tables and chairs; most were occupied with couples or small families.

A couple approached their table, causing Kurt to choke on his latte and his eyes to widen enormously. "B-blaine?" Kurt spluttered, wiping his hand nonchalantly across his lips. Damn it, Mistake #1. Way to look like a fool…

"Kurt? Is that you?" asked Blaine, coming over to stand by their table. Ava followed him happily, giving a small yelp when she saw who had caught Blaine's attention.

Mercedes watched the entire exchange with a critical eye, noting how a blush instantly rose on Kurt's cheeks (he'd try to blame it on something else, she just knew it) and how he looked self conscious and nervous for a fleeting second as Blaine walked over.

So this was Blaine…Mercedes gave the man in question a onceover, noting his dark curly hair (just as Kurt described) and his surprisingly small stature. However, she was completely unprepared to see how his eyes lit up at seeing Kurt, and how his smile grew even wider as he approached them. Given, she hadn't even met the man, so who was she to try to understand him? But as far as she could tell, Blaine's face was an open book, and Kurt's presence was making _something_ happen.

A small part of her was elated that Blaine was reacting to Kurt, because she just _knew_ that her boy wasn't completely making this all up. However, Mercedes didn't want to be quick to judge, so she decided to be a passive observer and simply…wait and see how this would turn out. (Not that she wouldn't step in if necessary.)

"Oh my gosh, Kurt? What a surprise to see you here!" said Ava, coming over to give him a quick hug. Momentarily taken aback by her overt friendliness, Kurt returned her greeting with a gentle smile, finding himself glad that the tiny affectionate bundle of energy was there.

"Hey…" said Blaine, nodding to Kurt. Internally, Blaine cursed at himself (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.) But really, how was he supposed to greet the man that a. sang at his wedding, b. was hilarious and nice and … well Blaine really liked him, and c. had met him once before yet dealt with a drunk Blaine and said drunk Blaine singing a flirty song for (it wasn't to him…because he had been singing to Ava, he thought. Well, he couldn't really remember much of that part of the night anyway…) him? 'Hey' and a nod was perhaps the douchiest thing he could've done though. What _does_ he think of me? A sudden explosion of nerves settled in Blaine's stomach, causing him to second guess every miniscule action he made.

Kurt only smiled (a beautiful smile, Blaine noted. Wait, WTF? Only girls, specifically my wife, can have beautiful smiles. Well, but Kurt's smile…okay. His was an exception to the rule.) and returned the nod, his eyes glimmering with an unsaid 'hello, I've missed you.' (Well, Blaine's unconscious self interpreted the eye-glimmering to mean that, but Blaine's rational brain decided it meant 'hey yourself.'

"Ava, Blaine…" Kurt raised his eyebrows at his girl, silently screaming at her 'this is the guy from the wedding!'… "meet Mercedes." Kurt nudged Mercedes to stand up. "Hold back the diva…" he whispered, causing his best friend to glare at him and toss her head.

"Don't I always?" she replied, winking at him. "It's wonderful to meet you both," said Mercedes to Ava and Blaine, shaking both their hands.

"It's a pleasure make the acquaintance of one of Kurt's friends" said Blaine stiffly. Shit, now I sound like a stuck-up old fart from the Victorian age! Stop talking, self! Shut up!

"Dang, are you always this polite?" laughed Mercedes, causing Ava to giggle at Blaine's stunned expression.

Kurt glared at Mercedes and turned around to address the couple. "Please excuse her; she doesn't bite."

Ava laughed and sat down in the chair next to Mercedes, "No, she's absolutely right! She read Blaine exactly; he's always—I mean always—like this when he meets new people. You should have seen him when we first met…he asked me if he could _escort_ me to my _destination_…"

Huh, he wasn't like that when he met me…though Kurt, replaying their first encounter in his mind. Nope, he wasn't overly polite or anything… Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine drifting towards the empty chair to his side. Making a split second decision, Kurt returned to his seat and patted the chair next to him. "Come, sit!" he said to Blaine, hoping that whatever he was doing was the appropriate way to act towards his married, completely oblivious crush. "How is married life treating you? Sick of it yet?" asked Kurt lightly, grinning so Blaine would know he was joking. I mean, were they at that point yet? Sure, they'd only met once before, but Ava was chatting happily with Mercedes and it just felt…instinctive and natural to talk with Blaine.

"Nope, not yet!" said Blaine with a smile, sitting down next to Kurt and stretching his legs. "True, it's only been a little over a month so I can't say I'm worn and wise yet…but we haven't killed each other yet!" Blaine glanced over at Ava, a fleeting look of guilt passing over his features before he turned back to Kurt.

As perceptive as he was, Kurt noticed the look but tactfully said nothing; he knew THAT would be crossing the line for sure.

The two men began to talk, their conversation ranging from anything to everything. There was a certain ease in how they sat together; words flowed between them easily. Blaine found Kurt to be witty, with a bit of snarky humor mixed in, while at the same time he was interesting and intelligent. Blaine was pleased to find out that Kurt was staying in Cincinnati for the entire summer; he moved back to his New York apartment on September first every year.

Kurt was equally impressed with Blaine; he was sweet and nice and it was so comfortable talking to him. Kurt had this strange feeling that Blaine could make him spill his guts and divulge all his secrets without really trying. Blaine, it turned out, was an author, and he had published several award winning novels.

"Would I have read them?" asked Kurt, mentally going through his list of books to read, looking for one written by one Blaine Anderson.

"I doubt it…" said Blaine, blushing slightly. Actually, I hope he hasn't read any of them. He probably doesn't like mystery novels anyways…

Kurt smiled as their discussion moved on, deciding that he would go out one of these days and buy one of Blaine's books. Hey, it wouldn't hurt, right? Don't friends read friends' books? Kurt eventually found himself telling Blaine about Finn and his family, something he rarely brought up with _anyone. _Blaine was just so open and fun to talk to; it was as easy as breathing, with him.

"So Mercedes, what do you do for a living?" asked Ava, catching both Blaine and Kurt's attention.

"She's a fashion designer!" interjected Kurt, smiling smugly at his friend. "And a fantastic one at that. Which, coming from me, means quite a lot!"

Mercedes glared daggers at him. "No, he's lying, I'm not a 'fashion designer' as he puts it. I prefer to think of myself as a budding artist," she quipped.

"…which pretty much means she's trying to start her own design company and hasn't had the _courage_ to do that yet," continued Kurt, poking Mercedes in the side to emphasize his point.

"Ooh, really? An entrepreneur! I like!" giggled Ava, grinning at her new friends. "What sort of style are your designs? What kind of customers are you going to be catering to? Do you have any investors yet?"

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down there! I have my portfolio and some manufacturing connections, but that's about it. Right now I'm working at Neiman Marcus to 'observe' and 'learn,' but most of their clothes aren't really my style," said Mercedes, surprised at Ava's enthusiasm.

"Sorry guys, that's Ava the business woman talking right there…she works in her dad's investment bank and LOVES to talk small business with anyone she can. Oh, and she loves clothes. 'Nuff said," explained Blaine.

"Yes, well, Mercedes DOES have talent, and right now she's looking for someone to do advertisement for her," said Kurt. This entire time, he had failed to notice Blaine's closeness, but now he couldn't keep his brain from reveling in the fact that he was inches away from the man's body.

Heat (no, not the heat from the sun and not due to the humidity) was smoldering in the space between the two men; Kurt yearned to close the distance between them and press their legs together.

HELLO! screamed his brain. Not okay, and DEFINITELY not going to happen!

Sighing, Kurt tried not to focus on fact that he could even _smell_ Blaine. Not in a gross way. No, this was…intoxicating. He smelled slightly musky and warm (how can someone smell warm?) and like linen and soap and paper (again…does paper even smell?). Kurt subtly drank up his scent, his knees going weak at the combination of Blaine's proximity and the _smell_ of him.

Blaine was not faring much better. Granted, he was more focused on attributing his overly sensitive state to the weather…or…or to the fact that he hadn't had coffee this morning…or to the fact that he didn't sleep well…or to something other than the possibility that it was completely and utterly due to _Kurt_ and his proximity that was causing him to feel this way. Because that just wouldn't do. And it would be impossible…right?

Blaine cleared his throat (as he simultaneously tried to clear his mind). "Wait, you need someone in advertising? What about David?" asked Blaine, looking at Ava to see what she thought.

"Yes! That'd be great! Blaine's friend from high school, David, owns an advertising company here. It's actually quite well known…one of Ohio's largest companies. He would be an excellent person to introduce you to the business," said Ava, impatiently waiting for Mercedes' response.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" began Mercedes. Honestly, she had just met these people and they were already acting like they were best friends!

"No, I insist! We'll have you guys over for dinner…yes, that would be best. Sometime next week maybe…we'll invite Wes and Kelly over as well…because we can't have a dinner party with one and not the other…" Ava muttered to herself, making a plan in her head. "Blaine, what do you think of that?"

Actually, Blaine hadn't been paying attention at all, because his eyes were transfixed on Kurt's wrist, which was casually resting on the table. The skin there was a milky white, so delicate it looked almost translucent. Blaine could barely see the light tracing of veins and muscles underneath Kurt's skin, but the combination of it all just looked so sensitive and mmm….I mean, who ever though wrists could look so damn se—"Huh? What?" Blaine's eyes snapped up to meet Ava's, causing his fixation on Kurt to dissipate instantly. "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you liked the idea of having Kurt and Mercedes over for dinner to meet David!"

"Me?" squeaked Kurt. No no no, be in Blaine's house? Where he lived? And…and slept? And got dressed? Oh gawd, don't think of Blaine getting dressed. Or getting undressed… "No, please, that'd be too much. I mean, it's completely unnecessary for me to come!"

What? Kurt? In his house? Where…where he lived? That was just so…so intimate, wasn't it? Wait…no…_friends_ had _friends_ over all the time…this wouldn't be any different. Okay, so he'd probably clean the house more than when David or Wes came over…not that he would try to impress Kurt or anything. Well…crap…wait maybe this isn't a good idea after all. Kurt would be in his _house_ and what if he didn't like it? What if… "Wait, babe, they don't have to come if they don't want to…" Blaine's inner self cowered in embarrassment. Really, Blaine? That was a lame ass attempt at stopping this. However, Blaine's subconscience was happily dancing at the thought of Kurt coming over. Yay!

"Oh, nonsense…" shushed Ava, liking this idea more and more. "Yes, this is perfect! How about two Sundays from now? You guys can come over to our place at about 5:30? Please say you'll come!" Ava virtually begged Mercedes and Kurt.

Mercedes eyed Kurt warily, giving him a look that said 'If you leave me alone with these people, regardless of how much I actually like them, I WILL cut you.' Damn. That meant if 'Cedes was going he was going, and this could _actually_ turn out well for her fashion business. Shit shit shit…but it will just be a _bad_ idea for him to be in Blaine's house. Kurt sighed, vowing to control himself when the time came. "Alright, dinner it is."

"Yay!" Ava clapped her hands, her eyes bright. Blaine held in a groan, not wanting to think about all the complications that would arise from this. "Here is our address…" said Ava, writing it down on a scrap of paper. "Just think of this as a…light hearted get together of friends, with a tiny bit of business on the side; no schmoozing necessary!" Laughing lightly, she checked her watch and got up from the table, grabbing her basket of flowers as she went. "C'mon Blaine, we are meeting my mother for brunch in fifteen minutes, and we cannot be late again! It really was lovely meeting you," she gushed, resting her hand on Mercedes' shoulder. "We will see you soon!"

Blaine stood up and shook Mercedes' hand, only causing her to shake her head with a small smile. "It was nice meeting you Blaine," she said.

"Same here," he replied, only to turn to Kurt and feel his breath catch in his throat.

Ava had just given Kurt a quick hug, and now he stood, face to face, in front of Blaine.

C'mon Blaine, this isn't a big deal, guys hug their guy friends all the time! Wait, are we even friends yet? Well…Kurt's coming over for dinner so that suggests potential friend status. Like with Wes and David! No big deal! But this _was_ a big deal…it was _Kurt. _This was different. Oh god, just go for it! Blaine leaned forward tentatively, causing a bubble of hope to rise in Kurt's chest.

Oh please oh please oh please…thought Kurt. His chest collided with Blaine's, the contact eliciting an inaudible sigh from both men. Blaine gently wrapped his arms around Kurt, being careful to not touch him too much or too little.

However, Kurt's body was on fire; his own arms slide around Blaine's sides to curl around his back. After about a millisecond, their bodies quickly detached, and Blaine shoved his hands nervously into his pockets. "Well, bye! It was great to see you again, Kurt!" said Blaine, smiling charmingly at both Kurt and Mercedes before turning around to find where Ava had wondered off to.

"Bye…" replied Kurt, watching Blaine's retreating back with a sigh. "Oh god…" he said, sinking back into his chair and taking a sip of his now cool latte.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows and said nothing, simply watching Kurt's visible reaction. Kurt's cheeks were even more flushed than before, and his eyes were brighter then she had ever seen them.

"What?" snapped Kurt, aware of her intense scrutiny. Mercedes gestured wordlessly to his blazing cheeks. "I'm not blushing! It's just…just ridiculously hot out…gawd. It's like an oven in here! I'm burning up..." Was that plausible? Kurt looked to see if Mercedes bought his excuse. Huh. Of course she wouldn't…lord…Finn, his not so bright step brother, could probably think of a better excuse than THAT.

Surprisingly, Mercedes didn't say anything, but she got up from the table and slipped her arm under his. "C'mon boy, let's go back home. Since you only stay with me for half the year, I want all the Kurt time that I can get!" said Mercedes, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Nuh-uh, not the hair!" Kurt, still suspicious at the lack of confrontation he was faced with, scoffed at her. "Maybe I should just stay and party in New York for the entire year! That way I wouldn't have to deal with YOU…" he laughed.

"Naw, you'd miss me too much…" Mercedes replied, glad their conversation had taken a lighter turn. As they walked through the market back towards their apartment, she couldn't help but worry about what their upcoming dinner party would result in. She didn't know how Kurt would take it, being in Blaine's house and all, but she was sure that it was her _job_ to be there with him. Plus, she'd get to meet this David guy and hopefully get a bit closer to launching her clothing line. So really, what was there to worry about? It'd be a win-win for everyone…

* * *

**Chapter Five: The dinner party! (Dramatic music...) How does Kurt react to being at Blaine's house?  
If you have just happened to have read this story and liked it and wished to let me know your feelings/thoughts/other fun stuff then there IS something (it's called a review) that you can leave (only if you want). AND I WILL STILL LOVE YOU FOREVER NO MATTER WHAT! Thank you :-) Also, I am kind of overzealous with my _italicizing _(I just really like the affect of it), so I'm sorry if it's a bit annoying!**


	5. A Day To Be Remembered

**Oh. My. You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so so much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc! I am in heaven. :D Here is the dinner party! (A monster chapter from me). I love David and Wes dearly, so here is a healthy dose of them as well! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I hope you guys love it! Happy Reading :)**

**

* * *

**

"Wow…"

"Incredible!"

"Ava, wherever did you find one?"

Wes cocked his head to the side, then slowly walked over to the kitchen counter.

Blaine, who was standing in front of the stove, rolled his eyes. "Guys, what the hell are you talking about? It's just a mop!" He waved his hand, letting the mop dangle in front of Wes's stunned face.

David jumped up suddenly at Blaine's words, and he clutched his chest frantically. "It…it…it talks? What is this?"

Wes shook his head in amazement and proceeded to poke Blaine's cheeks and forehead with his finger. "It seems to be real…"

"Guys! Cut it out!" muttered Blaine, attempting to shove Wes's hand out of his face.

"Ava! Bravo, I never thought this day would come!" said David. He pretended to faint. "Kelly, catch me!" he wailed, falling into the arms of Wes's girlfriend.

Blaine stared at his two best friends. What were they _doing_? He was just standing here, cleaning the kitchen a little before (Kurt) their _real_ guests arrived.

"I've always wanted to get one of these!" Wes circled around Blaine, as if inspecting him. "He even looks real! Was there a 'BlaineBot' sticker on the box he came in?"

Laughing, Ava walked over to the counter and hopped onto one of the bar stools. "Yeah, I ordered him from Ebay last week…what do you think?"

"What to we think? Does the robot do other things too? Besides clean and talk?" asked Wes and David simultaneously, staring at a very confused Blaine.

"Damn it, this isn't funny!" shouted Blaine, dropping the mop and crossing his arms in frustration. "I'm just mopping the floor, you guys don't have to make such a big deal about it!"

David looked at Blaine with mock horror on his face. "But Blaine! We must! The day that you _voluntarily_ pick up a mop and clean something is a day to be remembered!"

"A day to be written about in history books!" Wes chimed in, grinning at Blaine. "We must announce this to the world! Ahoy, good sir! Where art thou and thy gavel?" Wes looked at David expectantly.

"Not to worry! Ahem…attention!" David clambered up on the coffee table and pretended to bang an imaginary gavel.

"David, so help me, get your feet of my coffee table!" warned Ava, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "Otherwise I WILL kick your ass and prevent Wes from using his Krav Maga skills to come to your aid."

"Quiet, small one. You are ruining the moment!" he shushed Ava. Clearing his throat, David continued. "Today, shall hearby be known as the 'Day that Blaine Cleaned.' Rejoice! We have entered a new era, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Here here!" yelled Wes as he clapped ceremoniously for David's performance. Sniggering, he and David made their way towards Blaine, who tried his hardest not to yell. (Kurt) The _real_ guests would be here any minute!

"…"

"Blaine?" asked Wes and David, both pouting and looking at Blaine expectantly.

"You guys are dumbasses."

"D'aww don't be like that!"

Blaine pushed past Wes and David's pouty faces and went to put his mop in the laundry room cupboard. His two friends followed him, jabbering away as he tried to ignore them.

"We were just teasing…and you should have seen your face!" snickered Wes.

Blaine turned on his heel and faced the two of them. "Seriously guys. A robot? Really? You are acting like eight year olds. EIGHT YEAR OLDS!" Blaine chastised. "It is perfectly NORMAL for me to clean the house before my guests arrive!"

David stroked his chin and nodded. "True dat, my good man. We are deeply sorry. Aren't we, Wes?"

"Yes, most absolutely. So sorry." Wes nodded, trying to hold back his grin.

"Good, I'm glad we've cleared that up. So if you will _kindly_ let me finish cleaning up…"

"Hey, he never cleans when WE come over!"

"Yeah, Blaine! Why don't you clean for us? We're your best friends…"

"I'm offended!..."

Wes and David's barrage of complaints was cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

Oh shit. The doorbell…thought Blaine. Wait…mirror. Where's the mirror? How's my hair?

Finally, we can start drinking!...thought Kelly, sitting herself down on the living room sofa to watch the impending fiasco that would be their dinner party.

Yay, they're here!…thought Ava, hurriedly pulling wine glasses from the cupboard and setting them on the counter.

Pizza?...thought Wes and David simultaneously, automatically turning towards the door.

"Ah! The doorbell! I'll get that!" said David.

"No, no David, it's like this!" Wes walked slowly towards the door, taking hugely exaggerated steps. "Ah! The doorbell? I'll get that!" said Wes with a terribly fake British accent.

* * *

As all this was occurring, Kurt and Mercedes stood on the steps of Blaine and Ava's townhouse, savoring their last few moments of sanity. The sun was setting behind them, and a warm breeze gave the cooling night air a pleasant feel.

"Kay 'Cedes, how's my hair?" asked Kurt, wary of how anxious he was. At least they have decent taste…he thought, taking in the wrought iron railings and trim green lawn that spilled out in front of the doorway.

"Perfect…as always. Why do you even ask?" said Mercedes, raising an eyebrow. She clutched a bottle of wine in one hand, while Kurt had a huge bouquet of wildflowers in his arms.

"Huh? Oh, just a habit. I mean, it really is unnecessary, because my hair always looks good…" Okay, Kurt. Take a deep breath. Good…in….out. Relax. This is just dinner…with a few strangers who you met at a wedding. At your job. And one of them is a kind of sort of friend who happens to be super cute and sexy and a complete dream and MARRIED. What the hell? "Oh God, I can't do this! Mercedes, let's go, I can't do this!" Kurt turned to leave, but Mercedes grabbed his arm before he could run down the steps.

"Nope! White boy, you ain't goin' anywhere. You CAN do this. It's DINNER, Kurt. DINNER. Take a deep breath. Think about Lady Gaga. You are even more fabulous than she was, and no one, I mean NO ONE can bring you down. Got that?"

"Meghh…"

"Plus we already rang the doorbell…and I don't think Ding-Dong-Ditching would leave the best impression…"

"…You have a point."

"That's my boy," grinned Mercedes, pinching Kurt's cheek. "Also, I would steal your favorite Armani scarf if you left me alone with these people."

"I know," replied Kurt, rolling his eyes. "That's the only reason I'm staying…"

Mercedes laughed and squeezed his arm reassuringly. Jesus, it really WAS a good thing she was here with Kurt, because he was already freaking out just by standing on the porch! As they waited for the door to open, Mercedes couldn't help but hear grunts and sounds of shoving. WTF…what was going on in there?

* * *

"Gerroff-hey! Wes no pinching! That's against the rules…" David pushed Wes into the wall as they both made their way towards the door.

"Nuh uh! There aren't any rules, you twat! You just made that up because you are losing…" countered Wes, elbowing his friend.

Ava calmly walked past the two struggling men and stopped in front of the door, hand poised over the door knob.

"…wait, did you just call me a twat? What kind of insult is that?..."

"Now tell me, Kelly, how do you stand living with Wes? Isn't it like living with a child?" asked Blaine, going over to sit next to Kelly. He couldn't seem to stand; it felt like his legs were giving out. Also, well, he just needed to sit down, because the combined feeling of giddy anticipation and nerves in his stomach was driving him nuts! He couldn't think!

Kelly laughed, lounging back into the couch. "Hey, they were your friends first. And YOU lived with the BOTH of them…"

"Wes! David! Shut UP!" yelled Ava. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two struggling men/boys/insane people. "Listen to me!" Both men stopped what they were doing and stared at the tiny blonde before the. "Much better. Now, it will be ME who will get 'the doorbell,' and it will be YOU two who will stand here like the gentlemen I KNOW you are and politely welcome our guests. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The two men saluted Ava, keeping their expressions as serious as they possibly could. "Did you see that?" David whispered to Wes.

"Yeah. The Little General…" Wesley gestured to Ava's retreating back.

"I heard that, Wesley, and will ignore it if you behave appropriately tonight." replied Ava, not even turning around.

"Oh, I am so proud." Kelly beamed at Blaine, her eyes twinkling. "Ava makes a wonderful mother. I'm so glad she's here to keep those two in line!"

"Ha ha. Funny, Kelly…" Blaine quickly lost his train of thought as—Damn, Ava was turning the doorknob. Crap, the door was opening. Shit, he could see Kurt's really nice, soft looking, well styled hair…

"Kurt, Mercedes, we are so glad you could make it!" said Ava. She gave Wes and David one last glare (and they replied with double thumbs up) before pulling her guests into a hug.

"Thank you so much for inviting us over," said Kurt, looking around as he stepped inside the hallway. "You have a lovely home. These are for you and Blaine." He placed the flowers in her arms.

"Aw thanks, you are too sweet!" beamed Ava, burying her nose in the bouquet. "These are beautiful. Wes, be a dear, and put these in a vase for me!" she said to Wes, handing him the flowers.

"Nice to meet you," said Wes, quickly shaking Kurt and Mercedes' hands. "Well, nice to meet you Mercedes. I already met you, Kurt…" Winking, he brushed past them, flowers in hand, but not before quietly whispering, as Ava turned away, "She's a feisty one. Beware."

"Ha!" laughed Mercedes, grinning at Wes.

Ava turned to David, who had been lounging against the wall. "Mercedes, meet David."

"Enchantee, madame." David gave Mercedes an extravagant bow, then took her hand and kissed it with a flourish. Mercedes giggled at his antics, but was touched by the humor. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad…

Kurt grinned at the scene before him, and after making sure Mercedes wasn't overwhelmed by David's presence, he drifted into the living room where he saw Blaine and an exotic, golden skinned woman sitting on the couch.

Blaine saw Kurt walking towards him and momentary panic set in. Here was Kurt, calmly walking through his house looking really good in those dark gray slacks and that really cool silver shirt and with his hair still unbelievably soft looking…and here he, Blaine, sat dumbfounded on his own couch with crazy messy hair wearing nothing as suave looking as Kurt. Blaine's nerves began to get the better of him and he started tapping his foot anxiously. Kelly raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Blaine, but he took no notice of her. As Kurt approached, Blaine got up shakily and smoothed out his shirt.

"Kug-" Blaine quickly cleared his throat. "Kurt…hey!" He reached to hug Kurt, then stopped himself. Wait, hugs were okay now, right?

Kurt gave him a quizzical look, then wrapped his arms around Blaine for a quick embrace. Oh god, that felt better than I remembered…thought Kurt. Mm, and Blaine is really _warm_…and strong. God, he feels so _strong_. I wonder…Nope, stopping now! "And who is this?" asked Kurt, gesturing to the gorgeous woman sitting next to Blaine.

Blaine jumped back as if electrocuted; he had this bizarre feeling that there was an abnormal amount of _friction_ between his body and Kurt's. "Ah, Kurt, this is Kelly, Wes's girlfriend."

Kelly stood up, straightened her strappy black dress, and shook Kurt's hand warmly. "Glad to finally meet you, Kurt!" She flashed him a brilliant smile, her red lipstick making her white teeth stand out even more against her tan skin. "I didn't get the chance to meet you at the wedding, but you are extremely talented! I am so jealous; I can't sing at all."

Gosh, look at those cheekbones…thought Kurt. Seriously, this woman looked like a model! She was tall and perfectly proportioned and had this fantastic long, black hair. "Don't. You're making me blush. Thank you, though. It's wonderful to meet you as well," replied Kurt. "I am jealous of your amazing bone structure, so let's call it even." Grinning, the two fell into an easy conversation about hair products…(typical Kurt, right?) and Blaine's nerves lessened just a teeny bit. This was going to be FINE.

"Hey, Blaine, while I get the hors d'oeuvres started, do you think you could give Kurt and Mercedes a tour?" Ava asked.

"A tour? Why didn't I think of that?" Wes returned with the flowers in a vase and turned to Kurt. "Right this way. Let me show around my wonderful home. Do you like the couch? It's very comfortable, I picked it out myself…"

"Wesley, need I remind you that you do not, in fact, live here?" Ava stared at him pointedly, watching his face drop in dejection.

"Oh darn. I knew something was off…" grinning, Wes grabbed Kelly's hand and hopped over to the kitchen to stand with Ava. "Let us help you, oh wise one, with your preparation of the appetizers!"

Laughing, Ava gladly put them to work and waved Kurt and Blaine away.

Blaine turned to Kurt, giving him a small smile. "So, a tour?" he asked, holding his arm out to Kurt.

"Yes, I think I shall take you up on that request!" replied Kurt with a smile, slipping his arm into Blaine's as they walked down the hall. "What about Mercedes though?"

Oh right. Mercedes… "I think she and David are, uh, talking business, so I can give her a tour later." Blaine made a mental note to do so. In truth, he rather liked the feeling of linking his arm with Kurt's. It gave a tangible representation of this…connection he felt with Kurt. Plus, well, it seemed as if anyone else was with them, it would spoil the intimacy of the moment. Not that he wanted this to be intimate. Not at all. Well, maybe a little. Gah, shut up, brain!

"You're the boss," Kurt replied. He too was a little relieved, because he wouldn't even try to lie and say he _didn't_ want alone time with Blaine. And it just wouldn't be the same, having Mercedes there (though she would be helpful for his control).

"Here we have the hallway…a coat closet…another closet…a lovely half bathroom…Ava's home office…" Blaine stopped outside the open door at the end of the hall. Kurt, who had been taking in the essence of the house, looked up, startled. "Uh, here is our bedroom." Blaine said quickly, turning on the light so Kurt could see. Kurt nodded politely, noting the deep red, plush carpet and the simple sheer white curtains.

"Huh." Kurt held back a giggle at the Zac Efron poster he saw hanging by the large queen bed. "And whose would that be?" he asked, pointing to the poster. But seriously…he was standing here alone with Blaine, in Blaine's bedroom. Damn, the images that were rushing through Kurt's active imagination had SUCH bad timing, causing a light blush to stain his cheeks. I mean, thought Kurt, they were less inappropriate when he was alone at his own house, but now? When Blaine was standing next to him? Well now, it was just plain wrong!

Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and groaned. Crap, he thought he had gotten rid of everything embarrassing. "Uh, that? It's nothing…" Blaine quickly closed the door, causing Kurt to step back and stumble into him. Kurt lost his balance, his hand flailing to find something to hold on to. Much to Kurt's (and secretly Blaine's) delight, it was Blaine's forearm that his hand gripped for support.

Mm…those muscles are delicious, thought Kurt. His hand tightened around Blaine's bare arm, and the skin against skin touch sent electricity running up both men's arms. Kurt, after regaining his balance, reluctantly let go of Blaine's arm.

Blaine's subconscious wilted at the loss of touch, but perked up when Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder to steer him away from the bedroom. "Okay, this way…" Blaine led Kurt up the stairs, hyperaware of any more potentially embarrassing posters or pictures. Oh lord, let him not see the photo of me dressed up as a clown…

Thankfully, Kurt did not see the offending picture as he was introduced to the guest bedroom, an additional bathroom, and yet another closet.

"You guys sure have a lot of closets…" Kurt muttered, finding yet another unopened door. "What's in here?" he asked, knocking on the polished wood.

"Oh, this is my study, I guess," said Blaine, pushing the door open and walking inside. The early evening light streamed through the windows, giving the room a golden glow. Blaine watched as Kurt walked slowly around the room, stopping here and there to take a closer look at certain things.

The moment Kurt entered Blaine's study, he could tell that this room was where Blaine spent the most of his time. Kurt trialed his fingers over the keyboard of Blaine's computer, which was almost buried among a stack of papers and half written manuscripts. He spied a framed picture of Blaine, Wes, and David in Dalton uniforms, piled on top of one another. They had been laughing in the picture, and it seemed as if they didn't know that the picture was being taken.

"Back in the good old days…" said Blaine over Kurt's shoulder, picking up the frame to dust it off. "So much has changed since then…"

"Yeah, like your hair." Kurt grinned, lightening the mood instantly.

Blaine scoffed at Kurt's comment but smiled anyways. "Well, I used to try to tame the beast, but now I've just given up. Too bad, yeah?"

"No, I like it better this way." Kurt was awfully close to Blaine, their faces inches apart. The air was heavy, and the moments ticked by so, so slowly. Kurt was so close to Blaine; so close! He could feel Blaine's shuddering breath tickle his cheek, which caused his heart to race at a million beats per minute. Kurt timidly reached up, letting his fingers catch in a stray curl.

At Kurt's touch, Blaine forgot to breath. He was getting dizzy, trying to focus on Kurt's gorgeous, blue-green-gray eyes and his fingers and his face and his _smell_ and…whoa. Blaine took a step back, causing Kurt to drop his hand instantly. The air, which had been thick with sexual tension, returned to *almost* normal as both Blaine and Kurt shook their heads and cleared their throats.

Kurt turned towards Blaine's bookcase, trying to remember exactly how to think coherent thoughts. Right, focus on something tangible…like books. "Harry Potter?" asked Kurt, brushing the worn book spines with his fingertips. Blaine had an interesting collection; he seemed to have a couple books from almost every genre.

Blaine glanced at his book collection, noticing how Kurt's fingers seemed to caress everything he touched. "They ARE classics, you know. I have a soft spot for J.K. Rowling and her characters. Also, having her books around remind me of when I was a kid. When life was less complicated..."

"So that explains the Disney," said Kurt, picking up a Disney songbook and casually flipping through it.

Blaine chuckled and picked up his guitar from where it was resting in its case. "You could say that. The Disney is part nostalgia part respect for all things great; I mean, even you cannot dispute the awesomness that is Disney."

"Awesomeness? Is that even a word that is used by people other than 'commonfolk'? Surely a great author like yourself would have a more extensive vocabulary," Kurt teased, going over to inspect the guitar in Blaine's hands.

"Touche. But there really is no other word that can appropriately convey the essence of Disney." Blaine strummed a few chords on his guitar and hummed the chorus of 'Part of Your World.'

Kurt ran his fingers over the guitar strings, smiling as Blaine hummed. "I've always wanted to learn how to play. I mean, I sing, play piano, and took dance, so there was never room for guitar playing."

"C'mere, I'll teach you! It's fairly easy…" He could do that, right? Show his _friend_ how to play the guitar. Even though his guitar was his baby and he wouldn't even let Ava touch it unless she begged...giving Kurt one tiny lesson wouldn't hurt. Blaine handed Kurt the guitar, positioning it in his arms correctly. "Here…like this." Blaine was careful to touch Kurt very lightly; he was aware of his body's bizarre reaction to Kurt's touch, so he didn't want any mishaps to occur.

Kurt held the guitar gently, and pressed fingers down like Blaine told him to. He strummed lightly, but nothing happened. Suddenly, Kurt felt Blaine move behind him and place his own hand atop Kurt's.

"Let me show you," Blaine breathed softly, his voice sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. Kurt could feel the rough, slightly dry calloused skin of Blaine's hand as they guided his own over the guitar. Still, Blaine's hands were soft and warm, just as Kurt imagined them to be.

Blaine wasn't surprised at all to find Kurt's hands to be incredibly soft. They were so soft—baby soft, in fact. And very warm as well.

Kurt's heart felt like it was beating right out of his chest; he desperately hoped Blaine wouldn't notice. All this was too much, WAY too much. He was _intoxicated_ with Blaine's presence and his touch, and everything in this room was inherently Blaine. He was in this too far… As their hands strummed out of few chords together, Kurt shifted and turn towards Blaine.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt's sweet, warm breath blew over Blaine's face, causing Blaine to shudder slightly. Blaine didn't realize how close Kurt actually was, and he found himself staring at the think fringe of eyelashes that framed Kurt's eyes. Blaine was (without thinking) counting the tiny freckles on Kurt's nose and admiring the perfect shape of Kurt's eyebrows and conveniently not noticing how his own heart was beating violently in his chest and what if he brought his fingers up to just touch Kurt's cheek just once? And what if-

"Blaine? Kurt? The appetizers are ready! Come on down before Wes and David eat them all…" Ava's voice rang from downstairs, shocking Blaine and Kurt out of their 'embrace.' Both men abandoned their trains of thought and guiltily remembered that they were supposed to be at a party with other people. Blaine reluctantly untangled himself from Kurt and placed the guitar back in its case. Silently, the left his study and closed the door behind them.

Kurt looked at Blaine playfully, running his hand along the dark wood stair rail. "So, Blaine. You are quite an interesting person. Harry Potter, guitar, Disney…what more don't I know about you?"

"Oh, lots…" replied Blaine with a wink.

"Says the man that owns a Zac Efron poster…"

"Wait, hey! How did you know Zefron isn't Ava's?"

Kurt giggled, following Blaine down the stairs. "Well, your reaction here pretty much confirmed my suspicions. And I just, you know, had this gut feeling about it, considering you wouldn't get so defensive had it been Ava's poster. Plus, c'mon…? Your soft spot for all things nostalgia? I'd have to be an idiot not to realize that you have a man crush on Zach Efron. I guess he does have nice hair. And he wasn't bad in Hairspray…"

"Hey, don't bash the Zefron poster! And I do NOT have a man crush on him…gosh you are starting to sound like Wes and David!"

"Ah, don't let them hear you say that," teased Kurt, following Blaine towards the kitchen. "I'm afraid they may try to adopt me…"

Unacknowledged sexual tension mostly forgotten (okay, not forgotten, but ignored for the moment) the two men entered the kitchen, were promptly met with a barrage of jokes by Wesley and David, and were forced back into reality.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was seated at the dinner table, plates nearly empty and wine glasses half full. The group was chatting lazily in the candlelight, with the moon shining brightly in the window and the living room lights turned down low, giving the room a relaxed glow.

"That was a fantastic meal, Ava!" Mercedes complimented the tiny blonde on the meal they just shared.

"Thanks sweetie." Ava beamed at Mercedes. "So what did you and David tal—Ow!" A pea grazed Ava's cheek and landed on the floor next to her. "What the? Wesley!"

"What?" Wes asked innocently, trying to hide his spoon (that was full of peas) under the table. Kelly, who sat to his right, sniggered and patted his arm playfully. "Great shot, babe! I swear you are getting better and better at this!"

"It's all because I'm trying to impress you." Wes grinned and kissed Kelly sweetly on the cheek.

Blaine snorted into his wine glass and looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. They both rolled their eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. God, he must think that ALL my friends are children…

"So, uhm, Kurt!" Wes tried to move the focus from his pea throwing skills onto something less likely to be on the receiving end of Ava's devil glare. "Do you have any big events planned in the coming month?"

"Actually, yes I do," replied Kurt, smoothing his hair. "I'm singing at an engagement party for some of my friends. They met on Broadway and…"

"Ooh, which show?" asked David, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, it was a revival production of-"

"Wait don't say it! Let's guess!" Wesley perked up excitedly. "Yeah, this should be Blaine's area of expertise; he loves showtunes!"

"Guilty…" muttered Blaine, trying to analyze Kurt's surprised face. Was that happy surprise? Impressed? Displeased? What?

Kurt was certain that Blaine was going to be the death of him one day. He loved showtunes? Gosh, what about him WASN'T perfect? Besides the fact that he's married, no big deal…

"Hmm…Wicked? The Phantom of the Opera?" asked David, wracking his brain. Damn, that was all he knew.

"No…"

"Ooh, give me the first letter!" said Wes.

"R…"

"…okay, I'm at loss," David said, scratching his head. "Ooh, spell it with your peas!"

"Yeah, spell it with your peas!" Wes yelped excitedly, leaning around Kelly to try to see Kurt's plate.

"Fine. I think I will." Giggling, Kurt attacked his plate with his fingertips, arranging the peas into four letters.

Aw, he's so cute! Blaine thought. Wait, Ah! Not cute. No, he's not cute at all. Endearing. Yeah, Kurt is endearing…

"Hey…why does everyone still have peas? Why didn't you guys eat your peas?" asked Ava.

"Shh, shh it's okay honey, they will eventually learn that vegetables are good for them. It takes time." Blaine squeezed his wife's arm sympathetically. "I ate all my peas!"

"Thank you dear, I know I can always count on you." she replied, smiling proudly up at Blaine.

"Rem?"

"No Wes that isn't an R it's an N! Nent!" David leaned over to turn Kurt's plate around.

"It's Rent, you guys. The musical he is talking about is _Rent_…"

"Hey Blaine! No fair! Way to spoil our fun…" David pouted at Blaine.

"Rude," Wes muttered. "You can't use your knowledge of all things Broadway to an unfair advantage!"

"…guys, I spelled it out for you! With my peas!" said Kurt, shaking his head. "You are hopeless."

Blaine could feel an impending (though playful) arguement coming on, so he decided to use the best distraction method he knew. "Okay, dessert anyone?" Blaine began to collect people's dirty dishes and bring them over to the kitchen sink.

Kurt got up quickly and began to do the same. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Blaine replied softly, fighting the urge to tell Kurt to sit down because he was a guest. Blaine pulled a tray of chocolate mousse filled glasses out of the fridge and passed it around the table. "Help yourselves!"

Sounds of "mms…" and "Yum!" were heard throughout the room as Kurt began to daintily eat his own chocolate mousse. After a spoonful or two (it really was delicious) Kurt happened to look across the table just as Blaine was licking his own spoon clean. Blaine's eyes had fluttered closed, and his tongue was wrapped around the spoon. Kurt looked own at his lap quickly, avoiding anyone else's gaze. Oh god oh god. Blaine just can't DO that! Kurt snuck a peek once more, only to find Blaine practically moaning into his spoon. (Yeah, everyone else was doing the same thing but coming from Blaine it was WAY different.) Kurt's cheeks reddened as his mind imagined Blaine's tongue wrapped around other things…Kurt felt a moan of pleasure rise in his own throat, causing him to take a large bite of mousse to mask the sound. Gawd, this was torturous…

* * *

Wes and Kelly finally had to leave around eleven. Mercedes and David, who had arranged a business meeting the next week, got up to say goodbye to the couple. Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the couch, stretching his legs and giving a contented sigh.

Please, PLEASE refrain from thinking dirty thoughts…Kurt prayed to himself. But the _sounds_ coming from Blaine's mouth. Nmughn…

Blaine glanced at Kurt, wondering what he was thinking. "So, uh, Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"When will I see you again?" Wait—ah! Now he sounded like a sappy romantic movie after the end of the first date. "Well, I mean, as friends hang out and see each other, during the week or something at a friendly hang out place…" Blaine trailed off. Oh god, PLEASE stop talking!

Kurt smiled, purposefully ignoring Blaine's stumbling awkwardness. (because it was freakin' adorable). "We could get coffee sometime. I like Henrietta's Café; it's just down the street."

Henrietta's…Henrietta's…he'd have to look it up. "Sure, I know that place," said Blaine. "I'll call you?..." Right. Way to sound like he's asking Kurt out on a date. He could bring Ava too, and that would remove any possible date implications from their friendly hang out coffee time. But on second thought, Blaine could have his own friends; he didn't need to take his wife everywhere.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt stood up and made his way over to the door. "Mercedes and I better head home; she has to get up early for work. C'mon 'Cedes." Mercedes hugged Ava and Blaine and bid David goodbye.

"Until Thursday, my fair maiden." David waved to Mercedes as she walked down the steps.

Laughing, she waved back and went to stand on the sidewalk to wait for Kurt.

"Thank you so much for having us over," Kurt hugged Ava.

"Oh, it was so much fun!" she replied.

"No, seriously. We really appreciate it. I'll have to return the favor some day and invite you two over to our place." Kurt smiled at the couple.

"We'd love that!" said Blaine, liking how the moonlight glistened in Kurt's hair a little too much.

"See you soon, then." Kurt hugged Ava one last time and then slid his arms tightly around Blaine's warm body. Just for a second. "Bye." Kurt accidently whispered into Blaine's ear. Crap. I hope he didn't hear that…Kurt broke out of their embrace quickly and almost ran down the steps.

As David collected his things and said goodbye as well, Blaine stood motionless on the front porch. Kurt linked arms with Mercedes and they walked down the street to find a cab, leaving Blaine to, once again, watch Kurt's retreating form slip away into the dark night.

* * *

**Wow! That one took a long time to write! I hope the wait was worth it :-) I just saw Easy A so I couldn't keep myself from quoting it in here. R & R if you wish, and remember that I love you all (Chris Colfer and Darren Criss and Kurt and Blaine included) SO MUCH! Thanks :) Also, I know it's been a bit slow, but Blaine and Kurt WILL spend more time together alone! Promise!**


	6. Problems

**Aww, you guys are making me blush! Over 50 reviews? I am STUNNED! Thank you so much! I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I wish you all some happy Klainebows some time in the near future. Disclaimer: Oh Haiiii. I can has Glee? Nope! Ryan Murphy and Fox can has...**

* * *

Blaine had a problem. Well, okay, it wasn't really a _problem_, but he couldn't seem to go anywhere without humming or singing or smiling. The sun seemed to always be shining and happy (yeah, uh, okay it was summer) and Blaine got up every morning feeling as if each day was going to be a good day.

It was weird.

So when Blaine woke up on Friday morning, his already exuberant mood was kicked up a couple notches when he realized he was meeting Kurt for coffee today. Blaine snuggled under the sheets in his bed, not wanting to get dressed quite yet. Mm, _Kurt_. Ever since he had come over with Mercedes for dinner, they had been hanging out two or three times a week. They would go out for coffee or go on a walk in the park or go shopping together (Blaine wasn't nearly the expert in men's fashion as Kurt was) and just spend _time_ getting to know one another. It was the best part of Blaine's day.

Which…if he didn't get up soon, he would be late to meet Kurt! Blaine hopped out of bed, threw on a fresh pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark blue vest. He grabbed his sunglasses (Pink glasses? Damn straight) and hummed to himself as he passed by Ava's home office. The door was open ajar, and he just wanted to tell her that he was leaving, when he heard her say his name.

"Blaine's been acting…odd lately."

Ava was talking on the phone, but Blaine couldn't tell who she was talking to.

"I don't know what it is, but he's been hanging out with his friends a lot more. Don't get me wrong; it's great when he does that!..."

Blaine heard a muffled voice on the other end of the line. He didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, but…

"Naw, Delilah, it's not like that. I mean, he's spending a lot more time holed up in his office, and he's playing his guitar wayyy more than he used to."

Oh, so she was talking with Delilah? About him? Funny…even though she was one of Ava's best friends, Blaine had never liked that her. There was just something about Delilah that screamed "BITCH!" Also, Blaine was fairly sure that Delilah wasn't that fond of him either.

"He seems…happier. And of course I love that, he keeps going on and on about his new friend Kurt. Remember the guy that you recommended to sing at our wedding?"… "I know! He's such a sweetheart, and we've become good friends with him! Ah, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Oh really? Blaine was getting even more curious.

"Okay…well…it's just that…Blaine is getting a bit distant. Like I can feel him drifting away from me. And it's not like we don't talk like we used to; we are still best friends. But ever since we got married, I kind of thought that…well…you know…the sex would get better. Right? But we are far from the crazed newlyweds that everyone thinks us to be. Ah, I just don't get it! I mean nothing has happened that would change anything between us! When we are together, he seems far off and distracted, and he's definitely not really _into_ anything regarding sex. At all."

Blaine took a step back from the door, shocked. She was talking about their _sex life_? Over the _phone_? With _Delilah_, of all people?

"What I am I supposed to do? I can't lose him to…to something that I can't even name! I don't know why or how but everything is _different_ between us." It's like the sparks I always thought were there were in fact dreamed up in my head…thought Ava sadly.

"…do I think he's cheating on me?"

Okay, now Blaine was pissed. What the hell? Now Delilah's accusing him of cheating on his wife? That woman didn't know _anything_.

"No! Blaine would never do that! We love each other and are honest with one another…no…it's not that."

Gah, Blaine was fed up with this. Why wouldn't Ava just talk about all this shit with _him_ before taking it to one of her friends, especially a friend who was judgmental and didn't like him? This was their private life, for god's sake! Disgusted, Blaine walked back to their bedroom and noisily walked down the hall, making sure to yell "Bye, I'm going out!" so Ava could hear.

Obviously annoyed, the only thing Blaine could think about that would improve his mood was seeing Kurt. Thank the LORD that he was going to see him now…

* * *

Kurt sat at a small corner table for two at Henrietta's, sipping a non-fat mocha in one of those large cappuccino cups. It was 9:33 and Blaine wasn't here yet…humph. Something must be up, because Blaine was ALWAYS, always on time. Kurt's heart fluttered a little at the prospect of spending his morning with Blaine; even _seeing_ that man made his brain go all melty and his stomach feel warm and tingly. But, damn it, where was that boy?

Kurt glanced out the window just in time to see Blaine a block away, hurrying down the sidewalk, hands jammed in his pockets. There was a faint hint of a scowl on Blaine's face, and it looked like he was muttering to himself. Kurt was instantly alarmed; Blaine was definitely upset about something. Kurt's heart broke, seeing the man he really really liked (screw it, _loved_) in pain.

Blaine jogged down the sidewalk and skidded to a stop in front of the brightly lit door of the café. Shit, he was late. He checked himself out subtly in the reflective windows, and he began to ineffectively smooth down his hair before remembering that Kurt liked it when it was all curly and messy…so…well…Blaine let it fly free. Blaine tried to shake off the small bundle of nerves inside his chest, because really, this felt like the hundredth time he was hanging out with Kurt so there was absolutely no reason to be nervous. Blaine pushed the door open and was embraced with a rush of cool air. That was more like it. But wait! Was this the wrong thing to wear?...

Kurt turned around from the counter just as Blaine walked through the door. Perfect timing, he thought. Even though Blaine tried to hide it, Kurt could tell that he was still visibly flustered (the effect was adorable, especially with the hair). Blaine and Kurt reached their usual table at the same time, but Blaine looked up in surprise as Kurt handed him a cup of coffee.

"Medium drip, right?"

Blaine was stunned. He stared at Kurt and took a sip of his coffee. Mm, it was heaven; exactly what he needed right now.

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine asked curiously, locking eyes with Kurt in a silent 'Thank You.'

Kurt only smirked, lowering himself into his chair and taking a sip of his mocha. As soon as he met Blaine's eyes, Kurt knew he had done the right thing: Blaine was visibly relaxing, his body sagging into the chair and his eyebrows losing that tense furrow. Kurt's heart mended a little as he saw the (though unattainable) love of his life perk up from the combination of coffee and thoughtfulness.

Blaine sighed into his cup and stretched, looking lazily up at Kurt. "So tell me how your day has been…hopefully it's been better than mine so far. But seeing _you_ has made it so much better, especially since you are crazy talented at knowing exactly what I need."

Kurt beamed back at Blaine, trying his hardest to keep a blush from rising on his cheeks. "Not much has happened today, but hey, it's only 9:45! I did see a woman walking down the hallway this morning who should be featured in 'What Not to Wear.' I almost fainted, her outfit was so hideous. Green velvet, leopard print, and plaid were never, ever meant to go together…" Kurt continued to amuse Blaine with little anecdotes from his morning, successfully distracting Blaine from his preoccupied state.

At a momentary lull in their conversation, Blaine slid his elbow onto the table and let his cheek rest on his hand. Kurt was staring out the window, watching birds flutter across the busy street, the late July sun shimmering in the background. Happily noting how their silence was one of comfort and understanding, Kurt turned back only to find Blaine watching his every move intensely, as if he was making a mental recording for analysis.

Blaine was caught up with the way Kurt's eyes were shining in the light, his pupils glittering with tiny specks of silver. It was _breathtaking_, really, and Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful.

"What?" asked Kurt, a bit more harshly than he intended, blushing at Blaine's continued scrutiny. "Do I have food on my face or something? Because if I do I will threaten you with bodily harm for not telling me sooner-"

"You're beautiful, you know?" Blaine blurted out, effectively cutting off Kurt's rant.

Kurt stopped mid sentence, eyes wide. "Shut up," he mumbled, cheeks turning dark pink at the compliment. One could easily say that Kurt had gotten much better at accepting compliments, but something like _this_? Coming from _Blaine_, of all people? That was too much right there.

This time it was Blaine's turn to blush, because he _actually_ hadn't intended on saying that out loud. I mean sure, he _thought_ it, in a completely platonic, third-party observer way, but Kurt didn't need to know that. Blaine nudged Kurt's foot with his own under the table. "Hey. You still there?"

Oh my god. He's playing footsie with me! Kurt's inner teen squealed as Rational Kurt let out at contented sigh. On the outside, he only glared at Blaine (while nudging him back playfully, of course). This was innocent, right? There were other people around and they were just having a little fun.

Oh god; who was he kidding? Kurt was enjoying this far too much for it to be _innocent_. The butterflies (those really really good kind of butterflies) in his tummy were a sign that he had to stop before he crossed their 'friendship' line. Kurt cursed to himself. Rules are shit…

Blaine cocked his head to one side, looking back up at Kurt. "Tell me what you were like in high school."

Kurt grinned, thinking back to his McKinley High Glee Club days. Ah, the memories. "Do you really want to know? Not that I don't mind talking about myself or anything, but…"

Blaine's eyes sparkled and he leaned forward across the table, bringing his face inches from Kurt's. "No, tell me! I want to know everything!"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's enthusiasm; Blaine was so cute when he did that! "Okay. I started off the normal way, getting dumpster tossed as a freshman and getting slushied every other day. Come to think of it, that got worse once I joined New Directions…"

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's arm in alarm, stopping him. "Wait, what? People tossed you into dumpsters? And it was allowed? And what do you mean slushied? Why?"

Kurt gave him a look, that "Bitch, please?" expression he had perfected. "Really Blaine. I was the only out gay kid there. And it was _public_ school; our cheerleading coach had more influence than the _principal_. Plus that was nothing compared to what happened later…" Kurt's eyes darkened slightly as he remembered Karofsky's abuse, but he passed over it quickly.

Blaine noticed but said nothing, though internally he was furious; he couldn't imagine how humiliating that would've been, especially for Kurt. Blaine knew bullying, but something in Kurt's eyes told him that this was different.

"Actually, I slushied myself once. Funny story…" Kurt told Blaine about all the drama Finn caused when he joined and quit and rejoined New Directions; it almost sounded like a soap opera the way Kurt described it.

Blaine was captivated as Kurt talked animatedly about how he once had a diva-off with Rachel to sing 'Defying Gravity,' how they did a mattress commercial and almost got disqualified from sectionals, and how there always seemed to be someone out there, trying to disband their club.

Kurt laughed to himself, remembering nice, sweet Brittany's ridiculous comments. He really did miss all of them…he'd have to go back to Lima soon to visit; Finn and Rachel got mad at him if he didn't visit every few months.

Blaine was trying to imagine teenage Kurt, as fashionable and witty as ever, when he heard Kurt say something about football and cheerleading. "Wait—what? Football? Cheerleading?"

"Gosh, you're a terrible listener, Blaine." Kurt chastised with a grin. "I was _saying_ that I was a football and a cheerleader, though my short stints on both teams made me dislike spandex and polyester for quite a while." Kurt shuddered, remembering how the cheap, scratchy cheerleading uniform felt on his body. Ick.

Blaine's jaw dropped; he felt as if it had become unhinged. "Yo-you were a football player AND a cheerleader?" He fleetingly pictured Kurt in a football uniform and then hastily pushed the image out of his head, trying to reel his jaw back into place. Jesus, Kurt was _full_ of surprises.

"Yes, _Blaine_. I was the kicker. And I channeled Beyonce and won our only game the entire season, thank you very much," said Kurt smugly. Hmm…I wonder if I still have that outfit somewhere…

"Explain…"

"I taught the football team how to do the Single Ladies' Dance." Kurt replied dismissively. "And when I was on the Cheerios, Mercedes and I did this spectacular Madonna number…oh, yeah! And I sang that fourteen minute Celine Dion song at Nationals!"

Blaine sat in a stunned silence, happily listening to Kurt recount his high school exploits. _Gosh_, Kurt really was something else.

An hour later, their conversation had turned to more serious topics. Kurt was looking at Blaine when he asked the question; he really didn't mean to ask it…it just slipped out. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kurt clamped his lips shut tightly, but Blaine heard him.

Did he believe in love at first sight? "I don't know…I mean, I don't think you can tell, just by looking at a person, that they are your soul mate. You need to get to know them first and learn what kind of person they are before you can fall in love with them. Stuff like that doesn't happen anyways…it's just a fairytale."

"No it's not!" Kurt blurted out, swearing at himself again. Damn, he had been doing that a lot recently. "It's not a fairy tale," said Kurt softly, thinking back to the first moment he saw Blaine. "I think, when you are with your true love, everything suddenly feels right. It's as if the whole world has been waiting for the moment for you two to meet, and then the rest is inevitable. The love is there from the beginning. The whole getting to know them part, that's when you fall in love even more." Kurt sighed, wishing that he was having this discussion with Blaine under some very _different_ circumstances.

"But that's too easy," retorted Blaine, shaking his head. "How can you see a person and know instantly that you were meant to be with them for the rest of your life? The world just doesn't work that way."

"You just know," replied Kurt, tracing the rim of his coffee cup with his finger. "I mean, of course, I don't know from personal experience..." Lies, can't Blaine tell that he's lying? "but I can only imagine it feels as if you've known that person forever, and every following moment you spend with them, when they surprise you and tell you their secrets, that's when your life together actually begins. And no one says it's going to be easy..." God knows that's not true for him… "But you work at it like any other relationship and it's the best thing in the _world_."

Blaine stared at Kurt and sighed. "I guess you could be right...Ah, I don't know." Blaine though back to Ava and their relationship. It was on the rocks right now, and Blaine was not looking forward to confronting her about why he was so annoyed. All their problems seemed so…petty and unnecessary, yet they frustrated him to no end!

Kurt noticed Blaine's pensiveness. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, referring to how Blaine was upset earlier that morning.

Blaine shook his head, biting down on his lip. No, this was something he had to deal with on his own. He didn't mind telling Kurt, not one bit, but after hearing about all the bullying Kurt had to deal with, Blaine couldn't help but want to be just as strong a person as Kurt was. He could deal with this if Kurt could deal with death threats. Hot fury rushed through Blaine's veins as he thought back to Kurt's retelling of the Karofsky Incidents. How could someone _do _that to a person like Kurt?

Kurt swallowed hard, eyes focused on the soft pink lip that was caught underneath Blaine's teeth. _God_ that was so sexy. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's tongue swiped across his lips quickly, sending a jolt down Kurt's already attentive spine. Hot damn…

The table vibrated, shocking both Kurt and Blaine out of their thoughts. Whaaaa? It vibrated again, causing to Kurt to realize that he had gotten a text message from someone. He picked up his phone and glanced at the screen. Crap; it was Paul! Kurt cringed and guiltily typed out a quick message; he had rushed Paul out of his apartment this morning, anxious to get ready for his friendly non-date with Blaine. He'd have to make it up to him somehow…

As Kurt waited for Paul to respond, inspiration struck. "Blaine? Are you free Monday evening?" Kurt asked, his mind already on planning mode.

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"You. Ava. Dinner at my place. 7 o'clock. Mercedes will be there and you can meet my boyfriend Paul."

"Oh Kurt, you don't have to-"

"Nope," Kurt cut Blaine off with a wave of his hand. "It's my turn to return the favor. I will cook you guys a fabulous meal and, believe me, after eating it, you will have thought you died." Kurt squirmed happily, making mental preparations for the evening. Ha, I bet my cooking is better than Ava's…Kurt thought smugly. It was hard, because he genuinely liked Ava, but there was no way they could ever be honest friends since she was _married_ to Blaine. Kurt would always be jealous and she wouldn't even know why…

"Alright, we'll be there." Blaine paled a bit at the thought of being in Kurt's home and meeting his _boyfriend_. A hot flash of some emotion-not-to-be-named (a.k.a raging jealously) flashed through Blaine, but he pointedly ignored it. Hopefully he and Ava would be on decent enough terms by then to enjoy the night. Wait…shit! What would he _wear_?

Kurt was one step ahead of Blaine, mentally going through his closet to find a suitable outfit. Hmm…nothing was good enough. That only meant one thing: yay, shopping! Kurt's phone buzzed again, though this time it was Mercedes. Oh, right! They had a meeting with one of her potential vendors! Kurt scrambled out of his chair and gathered up his things. Crap, how could he have forgotten? He just got so wrapped up, being with Blaine this whole time…well it made him very forgetful.

Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically and helped him put the dirty coffee cups on the counter. "Going somewhere?" Kurt nodded and made his way towards the door. "'Cedes is going to KILL me if I don't show up to this meeting…"

"I'll walk you out," Blaine added, following Kurt out the door.

Kurt smiled, but stopped suddenly when Blaine pressed a five dollar bill into his hand. "What's this for?" Kurt asked, dangling the money in Blaine's face.

"For the coffee?"

Kurt shoved the money into Blaine's palm. "The coffee was on me." That made it more like a date! Kurt smiled to himself as he hugged Blaine goodbye.

"Thanks," breathed Blaine, his arms wrapping tightly around Kurt's thin frame. Blaine tried to put all his unsaid feelings in that hug; it was a sincere thank you for more than just the coffee. Gosh, he was thanking Kurt for being all kinds of amazing.

"Any time!" Kurt snuggled his face into the crook of Blaine's shoulder before catching himself. Wait, Bad Kurt! That's not okay! He pulled away slowly and smiled at his uh, 'friend.' "See you Monday?"

"Monday." Blaine nodded, and then they were both parting ways, each anxious for the night that they would see each other again. Blaine walked back home, the spring back in his step, with the sun overhead shining brighter than ever. This was turning out to be a good day after all…

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez? Leave me a review and my love for you will increase by millions! :) Thanks for reading! (Plus I will send you some Redvines via mail) Lots of love!**


	7. Comme Des Enfants

**Guys, I think my face is perpetually red, because you are all TOO SWEET! I can't take it! Thanks so much for everything (reviews, alerts, for waiting, etc)! Enjoy this chapter, my dears! Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

* * *

"Hello? Kurt?" Paul pushed Kurt's bedroom door open. "Mercedes let me in on her way out…"

"Out, out, OUT!" A flustered Kurt shoved him out the door and forced it closed.

"Wha…?" Paul stared at the light wood of Kurt's closed door, puzzled. He could hear Kurt rustling around in his closet and was sure he heard an exasperated sigh and a quiet "no!" Paul slumped against the door and waited, pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his face. Knowing Kurt, it would be HOURS before he found the right outfit to wear. But really, this was just dinner with friends, and it's not like Paul cared about what Kurt wore...

Shrugging his shoulders, Paul wandered over to the keyboard in Kurt's living room and began to play some scales, something he often resulted to whenever he was waiting for Kurt. Which, as it so happened, he had been doing quite a lot lately, mostly due to the fact that Kurt was hanging out with this _Blaine_ guy all the time. Paul was very curious, indeed, to meet the man that was hogging his boyfriend. Not that he was bitter...or the jealous type (usually), but Paul was not one to be crossed. By anybody.

Kurt heard Paul playing the piano and groaned. He fell face first on his bed, not caring that his hair would get messed up, his soft white robe slipping off his shoulders. Oh, what in the WORLD had possessed him to do this? GaGa, he must be crazy.

Even though he was a _champion_ event planner, Kurt had managed to seriously screw this one up. Mercedes was busy tonight so she couldn't make it to dinner, and it was just going to be Kurt, Blaine, Ava, and Paul. Mistake number one, right there. Kurt had wanted this to be more of a friendly get together so he could, uh, have the possibility of spending some...alone-ish time with Blaine. But now it was a _couple's_ thing, and though Paul was a nice guy, there would be no way that Kurt could escape the fact that tonight it would probably be more like dinner with Kurt&Paul and Ava&Blaine.

Mistake number two: he had gone shopping yesterday and for the first time in his life, the outfit that (albeit perfect for the occasion) looked wonderful yesterday was so, so WRONG today. Plus, Paul was already here, something Kurt had not been counting on, thus severely cutting down on his time to mentally prepare for Blaine's arrival.

Hmph. Paul. Kurt had met Paul at a gig; he was the band's piano player, and Paul had asked him out later that evening. It was funny, because Paul was a very go with the flow, spontaneous, I-can't-dress-myself-well-even-if-I-tried kind of guy that Kurt almost NEVER went for. But he was cute and sweet and musically inclined, and Kurt had been having a particularly shitty week, so he had said yes.

They had been together for about two and a half months now, but it wasn't until just recently that Kurt had realized that something was _off_ in their relationship. It was just that...well...Paul had been very, very disinterested in meeting Kurt's friends. Both he and Mercedes had been offended that Paul wasn't eager to meet Kurt's best friend and roommate, even though Kurt spent an abnormal amount of time hanging around all of Paul's buddies. Also, there were some things where they were never on the same page. When Paul wanted to go out, Kurt wanted to stay in, and they rarely seemed to meet each other half way. Kurt used to just shrug it off, but it was getting a bit annoying now. Of course Paul wasn't perfect—neither was Kurt, for that matter-but even though they got along and had similar interests, they just always seemed to be moving at different paces in their lives.

Kurt's alarm beeped, signaling that he had only fifteen minutes until Blaine and Ava were supposed to arrive. SHIT! They had run out of chocolate when he was making dessert earlier this afternoon, so he had to rush to the shop across the street to buy more, which caused him to be late! Kurt cursed at his bedspread and sighed. And to top everything else off, Kurt could not get _Blaine_ out of his head, which was in general driving him crazy. He was distracted the entire weekend, because every five minutes he seemed to drift off into daydreams that involved shirtless Blaine singing to him and kissing his neck…Gah, no! He was running out of time! Wearing a bathrobe to dinner was just NOT in the evening plans...

The dimming light outside cast a soft glow to the room as Kurt silently pulled on his not-quite-fabulous-enough outfit. Yesterday it looked great! Just today…with the fact that Blaine would be here any minute…well it wasn't good enough. God, what was Blaine doing to him? Kurt never had _doubts_ like this before! Kurt tugged the fitted, military style navy blazer so it hung straight across his hips and made sure his tight, black pants were lint free. He tightened his bow tie and arranged…and rearranged…and rearranged his hair. Hmph. It would have to do.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt peeped out of the room to see Paul hunched over the key board, playing chopsticks. Paul was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it. Damn it, Kurt had forgotten to plan Paul's outfit for him! Sighing, because it was like having a child he needed to dress, Kurt grabbed Paul's forearm (no sparks. No electricity. Just warm forearm) in exasperation and dragged him towards his bedroom. This used to be kind of fun, but now it was just old. Paul at least needed a _sweater_ or something…

* * *

Blaine, at that very moment, was ruffling through his own closet, desperately trying to find something to wear. "It's hopeless!" he whined, staring at the clothes in front of him. Normally, Blaine was a rather dapper dresser, but he had never put much _care_ into his outfits. Yes, he looked good, but that was all that had mattered.

Now, well, it was different. He wanted to look good for somebody (*cough*Kurt*cough*) so his clothes DID matter and the world was going to end because he had NOTHING TO WEAR. He had tried to plan this weekend (seriously, he did!) but every time his mind breached the subject of dinner at Kurt's, all he could think about was Kurt's breathtaking eyes and how they sparkled, as if millions of tiny diamonds were imbedded in their depths...

"Blaine?" Ava called from the bathroom, where she was touching up her makeup. "Do you want me to pick out a shirt for you?"

"No, I'm fine." Pick out a shirt for him? He could pick out his own damn shirt. And he _would_…as soon as he found the right one. Damn it.

Ava leaned in the doorway, appraising her husband's flushed appearance. "Are you sure? Because I think the green one would be perfect for dinner…"

"No," Blaine snapped, his eyes flashing.

Ava laughed, going over to stand by her husband. "What's up with you? You don't normally spend this much time worrying about your outfits…"

Blaine ignored her and turned to sift through his sweater drawer. He pulled out a black, v-neck cardigan. Hmm…this could work.

"…it's not like you are trying to impress anyone. It's just Kurt and his boyfriend. Who, by the way, I am so excited to meet!" Ava chirped, sitting on the bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, that hot flash of undefinable emotion (again, it was jealousy) passing through him. "Kurt is very fashionable…" muttered Blaine, dumping his tie drawer onto his bed. Now which one to wear…?

Ava laughed again and pulled at a light blue tie. She held it up to Blaine's response-less face, tossing it back onto the bed at his rejection. "Yeah, honey, Kurt is _gay_, not the fashion police…"

God, won't she just shut up? Blaine huffed, and grabbing a thin, dark silver tie, went to change. He knew he was overreacting, and Ava was just trying to help, but damn it this was _important_ to him, and she was treating it as a joke. Blaine buttoned up a white dress shirt and slipped the tie around his neck. As he went to tie it, Ava's hands tugged the cloth away from his and proceeded to make a perfect knot.

"You look good, sweetie," she said quietly, smoothing down Blaine's shirt. Something in her eyes was sad; there was a muted yearning for something...perhaps their past selves, who they once were. She squeezed Blaine's hand lightly and slipped out of the room. Blaine guiltily buttoned up his sweater, listening to Ava's retreating footsteps. Of course he was being too hard on her; how was she supposed to know that this meant so much to him? Hell, even _he _didn't know why, but this was a big deal; he was going to be in Kurt's _house_! At that thought, the butterflies reappeared in Blaine's stomach, forcing his attention back to Kurt and their upcoming dinner this evening.

Blaine cocked his head in the mirror and gave himself an onceover. Not bad…he hoped Kurt would approve. After glancing at the clock, Blaine grabbed a bottle of wine and followed Ava out the door. They silently walked hand in hand down the street towards Kurt's apartment, both trying to ignore the growing strain in their relationship. It was easier, that way, to ignore what was happening between them. But as Blaine was finding out, _easier_ almost always wasn't _better_.

* * *

The clock chimed seven and everything was almost ready. The fruit and cheese plate was on the sideboard, and the dining table was set and covered with flickering candles. The salmon was in the oven, and the bête noir, Kurt's favorite flourless chocolate cake, was cooling on the kitchen counter. Soft classical music was playing in the living room, and a fairly presentable Paul was slouched on the couch, leafing through a magazine.

A knock on the door sent jitters running up Kurt's sides as he rushed to let Blaine (oh yeah, and Ava) in. Paul reluctantly got up from the couch and followed Kurt over to the door.

In a flurry of hugs and 'Hello, great to see yous,' Kurt greeted his guests and proceeded to introduce them to Paul. Lucky for Kurt, Paul was on his best, most charming behavior, and he quickly struck up a conversation with Ava about classical composers.

Blaine handed Kurt the bottle of wine with a small, secretive smile. "For you…"

Kurt blushed slightly (he really had no idea why) and accepted the bottle. "I told you not to bring anything…" he chastised, placing the bottle on the dining table.

Blaine only chuckled and poked Kurt's side, winking at him. "But I didn't listen, did I?"

Kurt shook his head and blushed deeper. Oh god, why did it feel like Blaine was flirting with him? Was Blaine flirting with him? Kurt's heart fluttered at Blaine's touch. His breath caught and he looked Blaine in the eye questioningly. What were they _doing_?

At that moment, Paul came over and slid his hand around Kurt's waist possessively. Grinning, he turned to face Blaine, completely oblivious to the look of annoyance that glanced across Kurt's features. Gawd, Paul didn't need to 'claim' him so obviously.

"So, Blaine, you're the one who has been trying to steal my boyfriend…" Paul joked, looking Blaine up and down. He didn't have anything against Blaine. Yet. Ava seemed very sweet, but there was just something about this Blaine guy that Paul already didn't like.

"Stop it!" hissed Kurt, struggling a bit Paul's hold. Why was he being such an _asshole_?

"Oh, don't be silly babe, I'm just teasing."

Blaine did everything he could not to glare at this guy, because Blaine was a gentleman. He smiled meekly at Paul. "Well, Kurt is an amazing guy, and he is one of my best friends. I mean, what's not to love?"

Paul nodded, a slight sneer upon his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Paul could see Kurt blushing as Blaine said _love_. Dumbfounded, Paul let go of Kurt's waist and stared, watching Kurt and Blaine talk with one another. Shit. Kurt _liked_ Blaine. Well, maybe not _liked_ him liked him, but Kurt was definitely attracted to Blaine.

Sensing an impending fiasco at Paul's silence, Kurt squeaked "Why don't we move into the living room and have some appetizers?" He ushered Paul and Blaine onto the living room couch and went to find Ava.

Paul glanced at Blaine and smiled. Fine. He would play nice for now. It's not like Blaine had any real chance with Kurt seeing as a. Paul and Kurt were together, b. Blaine was married, and c. There wasn't much indicating that Blaine was gay. No reason to be jealous then, right? "So, _Blaine_, what do you do for a living?"

Blaine scrutinized Paul's face, trying to figure out if this guy was scheming against him. "Well, my family is in publishing, so I write books. Mystery novels, actually."

Paul cocked his head to the side. "Wait, Blaine Anderson? _The_ Blaine Anderson, of the Faceless Wanderer series?"

Blaine nodded, still wary of Paul's reaction. Was this a good thing or…?

"No kidding! I love your books! My sister bought me one for my birthday last year and I read the whole series within a week!" Paul beamed at Blaine, previous thoughts of dislike shoved into the back of his mind. He was here, at dinner, with his favorite author? What luck!

Blaine sighed with relief, glad that Paul's hostile side had retreated to its cave. Ava and Kurt joined their conversation for a bit, and it soon drifted from literature to music.

"Paul plays piano, you know," said Kurt, patting his boyfriend's leg warmly.

"Oh, do play for us!" exclaimed Ava. Her eyes sparkled; she loved it when people gave home performances.

"Oh, I don't know…I wouldn't want to bore you," said Paul, secretly wanting to show off his talents. If anything, being in the company of an award winning author and a professional singer made him want to prove that he too was good at _something_.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's just being modest." Turning to Paul, Kurt gave him a small shove towards the keyboard. "Play something for us, will you? I have to go check the salmon, but I'll be able to listen from the kitchen…"

"Oh, alright then." Paul got up and sat at the keyboard, Ava hovering over his shoulder eagerly. "Any requests…?"

As Paul began to play, Kurt slipped into the kitchen to check on their main course. He pulled on a pair of worn green oven mitts (they had belonged to his mother) and grabbed the tray of baked salmon out of the oven. He placed it on the counter, grabbed a paring knife, and proceeded to carefully slice the filets in half. As Kurt worked, his mind wandered back (three guesses…) to Blaine and his _intoxicating_ presence. Every time Blaine touched him, Kurt was all jumpy and overly sensitive. It was driving him nuts!

"Need any help?" Blaine appeared in the kitchen doorway, shocking Kurt out of his reverie and causing Kurt to jerk.

"Blaine? Ah, shit! Ow!" Kurt's hand slipped, the paring knife slicing an inch long cut on his index finger. Kurt managed to step away from the food, preventing any blood from getting on their dinner, but _fuck_ his finger HURT. At the sight of the blood, Kurt's face blanched, and he could feel himself getting slightly dizzy. God, he _never_ was this queasy, but it looked like so much blood…

Startled, Blaine rushed over to Kurt's side and grabbed his hand. All he had wanted to do was help Kurt, and Oh shit! Kurt was turning white! Fuck, Kurt was in _pain_ and Blaine felt as if something was ripping his chest in two, and he could barely breathe. His heart was pounding and he began to panic; oh, what to do? Without stopping to think, Blaine quickly lifted the injured finger and slipped it into his mouth, sucking at the blood to make it stop.

Kurt stopped breathing. The world, too, seemed to freeze, and Kurt felt as if his life had instantly become a three dimensional photograph. He gasped at the feeling of Blaine's mouth, hot and wet, enveloping his finger. The sensation of Blaine sucking at the bleeding cut, trying to make Kurt feel better, was beyond anything he could have imagined. It completely overshadowed the pain and the queasiness at the sight of blood; Kurt was totally, 100% focused on the fact that Blaine's tongue was running over his wounded finger, trying to 'heal it.'

Oh, fuck. What the _hell_ am I doing? Blaine slowly let Kurt's finger fall from his mouth, his own eyes wide at the realization at what he had just done. God, what had he been thinking? Well…okay…maybe it wasn't that bad. Kurt was staring at him, eyes wide as saucers. His friend, someone who he deeply cared about, was hurt, and…uh…Blaine had…acted on instinct? Yeah, that was it! Blaine felt a pang in his heart, knowing he and Kurt had such a close connection that if Kurt suffered, Blaine suffered too. Although Blaine refused to acknowledge it, in his heart, he knew that he would take a bullet to protect Kurt. He would do _anything_ for this man.

"It stops the bleeding…" whispered Blaine. What else was there to say?

Kurt leaned in close, salmon completely forgotten. He locked eyes with Blaine and nodded, trying desperately to remember how to breathe again. Lord, the _things_ Blaine was doing to him…

Blaine was entranced by Kurt and those _eyes_ and their faces drifted closer and closer and-

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Paul walked into the kitchen, causing Kurt and Blaine to spring apart. Blaine turned with a start and stepped away from Kurt.

"Kurt cut his finger and I was just going to get him a band-aid." Blaine blurted out before scurrying into the hall.

"Oh babe, are you okay?" Paul grabbed Kurt's finger to take a look. Now that most of the blood was gone, the cut didn't look nearly as bad as it did before.

"Yes, I'm fine; Blaine is just making a big deal out of nothing." Kurt turned back to the salmon as Paul went to find Blaine and the box of band-aids in their medicine cabinet. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Inside, however, Kurt was confused. Had he and Blaine nearly ki—no. There had been that moment, yes, when the air disappeared and it was only Kurt and Blaine in the world and every nerve on his body had tingled as if on fire, even though they weren't touching one another. And, in an instant, everything had evaporated, and now Blaine was gone…and Kurt was confused. It's the price I have to pay, though Kurt, grabbing the serving platter full of salmon and placing it on the dining table. With his each and every thought completely centered on _Blaine_ and the impossibility of loving him, Kurt called his guests to dinner. It was the only thing he could do.

* * *

"Kurt…I have no words. You have rendered me speechless. Again."

"Thanks! The award-winning author with an immense vocabulary is caught off guard!" Kurt beamed at Blaine, enjoying the last bite of his own piece of cake.

Paul nodded, smiling at Kurt. "Babe, it was fantastic! The salmon AND the dessert! I don't know how you do it…"

Kurt winked at his boyfriend. "I guess I'm just that fabulous…"

Ava laughed, finishing offer her cake as well. "What was it called again?"

"La bête noir; it literally means 'the black beast' in French," replied Kurt, stretching a little in his chair. His feet bumped against Blaine, who was sitting across the table, causing Kurt to blush.

"I didn't know you were that into French," Blaine exclaimed, the surprise evident in his voice. Damn, the things that he didn't know about Kurt… "I studied it in high school but I never seemed to get the hang of it."

"Kurt loves all things French!" Paul added, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "He loves singing songs in French too, don't you Kurt?"

"Bien sur!" Kurt smirked, not realizing what Paul was implying.

"…So…Kurt? Aren't you going to sing?" asked Ava expectantly. Yay! Two performances in one night? Jackpot!

Kurt gasped, finally making the connection between Paul and Ava's comments. "Oh, no, I'm not singing for you guys." Specifically, not for Blaine. Kurt knew, without a doubt, that his emotions would be clear as day if he had to sing with Blaine in the room.

"Kurt, babe, won't you sing for me?"

Kurt shook his head violently, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Aw, Kurt, pretty please?" Ava begged, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope."

"Yes, Kurt, we would love to hear you sing. Please? Just one song." Blaine began to pout, because he was absolutely obsessed with the beauty of Kurt's singing voice. With the pout, Kurt's resolve completely dissolved, and he gave in.

"Fine," he muttered, going over to find the music he needed. "Just one song." And shit, Kurt thought, if I am going to do this at all, I damn well will do it right.

Paul, Blaine, and Ava followed Kurt into the livingroom and settled themselves onto the couch. Kurt lowered himself by the piano and began to play.

After a moment, he took a breath and began to sing...

_Alors tu vois, comme tout se mêle _(So you see as everything gets mixed up)  
_Et du coeur a tes lèvres, je deviens un casse-tête_ (From your heart to your lips, I become a headache)  
_Ton rire me crie, de te lâcher_ (Your laugh defies me to let you go)  
_Avant de perdre prise, et d'abandonner _(Before losing hold and abandoning)  
_Car je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant _(Because I would never ask you for that much)  
_Déjà que tu me traites, comme un grand enfant _(You already treat me like a big child)  
_Et nous n'avons plus rien, à risquer _(And we have nothing left to lose)  
_À part nos vies qu'on laisse de côté _(Except our lives, which we have set aside)

Kurt looked out the window, watching the stars twinkle playfully in the sky. What, exactly, had he gotten himself into?

_Et il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(And he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)  
_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)

With that line, Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, and when glasz met hazel, everything else evaporated away. It felt as if they were the only beings in existence, and Kurt was singing directly to Blane, with his heart and soul. And Kurt's life, finally, FINALLY made sense.

_C'en est assez de ces dédoublements _(That's enough of this splitting in halves)  
_C'est plus dure à faire, qu'autrement _(It's harder to do, otherwise)  
_Car sans rire c'est plus facile de rêver _(Because without laughter it's easier to dream)  
_À ce qu'on ne pourra, jamais plus toucher _(Of what we can never again touch)  
_Et on se prend la main, comme des enfants _(We take each others hands, like children)  
_Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement _(The happiness on our lips, a bit naively)  
_Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé _(And we walk together with a determined step)  
_Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter_ (While our heads yell at us to stop everything)

_Il m'aime encore, et toi tu m'aime__s un peu plus fort_ (He still loves me, and you love me a little more)  
_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)  
_Et malgré ça, il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(And despite this, he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)  
_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)

Paul's eyes swiveled back and forth between Blaine and Kurt, and his face turned a bit green. Blaine was sitting there, looking at Kurt as if he was an angel from heaven. And at that moment, everything clicked, and Paul realized that regardless of the fact that Blaine was his favorite author, _shit_ was going to go down.

_Encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(Again, me I love you a little more)  
_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime pas plus fort _(But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)  
_Malgré ça il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un plus fort _(Despite this, he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)  
_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort _(But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more)

The last line rang out, and Kurt was silent.

Blaine could only stare; he felt like his insides were melting and he didn't know _why_. Kurt had sung to him, and it was beautiful and breathtaking. There was this unidentifiable message that Kurt was trying to scream to him, Blaine just knew it. But Blaine's French was so shitty; he didn't understand a word that Kurt had sung, even though it took his breath away all the same.

Paul, on the other hand, could understand French much better than Blaine could. Much better. So he understood that Kurt was singing _to_ Blaine, not to him. And Paul understood that yes, Kurt completely exposed himself when he sang, and this time, he was singing _for_ Paul. Just not in the way he wished. Fuck. Who was he trying to fool? "Blaine, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Paul pointedly glanced at the kitchen door and made his way over, not bother to look back to see if Blaine was following him. Paul almost ran to the kitchen, not wanting to leave himself more time to break down his façade of calm. Damn it, this conversation needed to happen NOW.

Bewildered, Blaine got up slowly and followed Kurt's boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Kurt, that was wonderful!" Ava got up from the table and went to stand by her friend, momentarily distracting him from Blaine and Paul's disappearance. Their conversation turned to one relatively harmless in nature, very much unlike the conversation that was going on in the kitchen…

Paul whipped around to sneer at Blaine, his voice strained. "You like him, don't you?"

Blaine was puzzled. "Well, of course. Kurt and I are good friends."

"…that's not what I mean."

"What? I'm not g-gay, man...I'm married!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"…"

"You'll never have him." Paul glared at Blaine.

"What?" What the hell was this guy _on_?

"You're in love with Kurt…" Paul stared at Blaine, his face dead serious.

"Wha-what? No? No. I'm not."

Paul only smirked, his eyes swimming with a combination of mirth and hatred. "Don't lie."

Blaine opened his mouth, but no words came out. _What?_ In _love_? With Kurt? No…why would anyone say that…? Blaine spluttered, his face turning white. "Kurt," Blaine yelled, his voice cracking. "We gotta-We gotta go. There's something…fuck, we just have to leave. C'mon Ava." Blaine ran into the living room and tugged his bewildered wife out of the apartment, his mind numb. He needed to get out of here...he just...he couldn't even THINK!

"Blaine? Paul? Where did Blaine go? What did you say to him?" A stunned Kurt rushed into the kitchen, watching the door bang shut as Blaine and Ava disappeared.

"Nothing…he just left. But Kurt, that was some major shit you pulled in there."

Kurt glared at Paul, pissed that Blaine and Ava had left without saying goodbye. He KNEW it had something to do with what Paul had said to Blaine…"And what _shit_ exactly, are you referring to?" Kurt's eyes narrowed into slits. Bitch, don't cross me.

Paul only glared back. God, he was _fuming_. "The song, damn it! The song Kurt! I'm not an idiot, you know. Do you think I didn't realize…? I mean, you brought him here and fucking PARADED him around in front of me!"

"I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about." Yeah, right, playing dumb is not going to work with this guy, Kurt. "Please enlighten me, Paul. Tell me what I should know." Kurt took a step closer to Paul, staring at him straight on.

Paul couldn't believe his ears. "No, fuck this. I'm not going to put up with any more of this bull shit. I'm out of here Kurt. We are over!" He stalked towards the door.

"FINE! You were a crappy boy friend anyway!" Kurt was seething. Blaine was _gone_ and he didn't know why and Kurt was stuck here dealing with Paul and this screwed up mess and all he wanted was to take back everything; the dinner, the song, everything because no matter what this was, it was _his_ fault!

"He's married Kurt. It's never going to work out."

Kurt swore under his breath. "You don't know anything." Why, oh why was this happening?

Paul's voice was a dead whisper, and Kurt barely heard the words that came out of his mouth. "You never fooled me, you know. You're not as good at hiding as you think."

And then Paul was gone and Kurt slammed the door behind him, twisting the lock violently. Shit shit SHIT this wasn't supposed to happen! Kurt slumped against the wall and groaned.

Kurt had done it. He had completely fucked up this time; he sang a song professing his love to Blaine, and Blaine _left._ Damn it! Kurt knew one thing for sure: he had to figure out what Paul said to Blaine...

After a few moments, Kurt had cooled down a bit, and he was able to think rationally. Okay. Tomorrow. Yes, I'll go see him tomorrow…when Ava's away at that conference she was talking about at dinner. Then we can…work this all out and everything will be back to normal.

Kurt sighed, and after looking around at the mess, groaned and trudged into his bedroom. He ignored everything- no cleaning, no straightening, no changing of clothes (okay, he would curse at himself for that in the morning), no moisturizing (okay, he would wake up early to make up for THAT); just sleep. He couldn't do anything until tomorrow's confrontation, and Kurt knew from experience that worrying about it would just make everything worse.

So Kurt slept, because again, it was the only thing that he could do.

* * *

**Comme Des Enfants by Coeur de Pirate **http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=PaUI6Tvd1sA  
**I absolutely love this song; it was in part inspiration for this entire story! The English translation of the lyrics is in parentheses (I got them online so they are *mostly* correct). S'il vous plait, leave a review if you want! I love all feedback, comments, and more. But, I love you guys all, just the same! Thanks :-)**


	8. Raindrops

**THANK YOU! I have 100 Reviews? WHAT? I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when I realized that! Ohmygawd you guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, support, alerts, and everything else that you do! Just knowing that you are all reading my little story makes me smile :) Here is Chapter 8 for you all. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee. **

* * *

Kurt stood on Blaine's doorstep, coffee cups in hand, dressed impeccably, his face a mask of calm. Inside, however, he was dying. He had woken up this morning, bleary eyed, with his apartment a complete mess. It had only taken Kurt a few seconds of staring at his wrinkled clothes to remember the fiasco that was last night's dinner party: Paul being an ass, Kurt singing a love song to Blaine, Paul saying God knows what to Blaine, Blaine leaving, Paul dumping Kurt…With every breath Kurt took, it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, because his life was rapidly unraveling in a way he couldn't even imagine.

Kurt had gotten dressed, given himself a twenty minute pep-talk in the mirror, stopped at a coffee shop for an extra-whip nonfat mocha (he needed some help…) and a medium drip for Blaine, and ended up here.

Kurt reached up to knock on the front door and stopped suddenly, feeling faint. Oh _shit_. He had forgotten to call. Damn it. Kurt turned around and started to walk down the steps. I can't DO this, he thought. Apologize Coffee or not, Blaine will not appreciate me appearing, out of the blue, on his doorstep at 9:30 on a Monday morning…especially with the way he stormed out last night.

"…Kurt?" The door creaked open, revealing a sleepy-eyed Blaine.

Kurt gasped and spun around, only to find his jaw dropping at the sight of Blaine.

Oh. My. Gaga. Apparently, Blaine's pajamas do not consist of a shirt. All of Kurt's worries suddenly melted away, because he couldn't help but stare at the planes of Blaine's chest. Kurt's eyes wandered over Blaine's body, following the lines of his muscles and that light trail of hair that crept lower and lower… Oh god, now he REALLY could not do this. Have a conversation with the guy of his dreams, who wasn't wearing a shirt? There was no way in HELL that was going to happen... "Um. I brought you coffee." Kurt shoved the cup into Blaine's hand. Abort, abort! He had to escape now. "I'll just be going…" He would come back sometime later and talk with Blaine, because really, NOW was not the time.

"Wait, Kurt! Don't go!" Blaine pleaded. He held his breath, waiting for Kurt's reaction. Of course, Kurt would probably be pissed for the way that Blaine had acted last night.

Kurt stopped, waiting for Blaine to continue. Damn, that boy would have to put a shirt on if he wanted this to go any further.

"Uh…thanks for the coffee."

Kurt sighed and turned around, forcing himself to meet Blaine's gaze. Fuck. Bad decision. Now Kurt could see the pain and the questioning in Blaine's eyes, making this so much worse. "Can we talk?" Kurt would do this, damn it. He was strong and proud and had the ability to go through with this.

"I'mreallysorryaboutlastnight" Blaine blurted out, eyes downcast.

"You don't need to be sorry." Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's adorable bed-head look. Blaine's hair looked so soft and curly and out of control. It was the best. And…Kurt realized, his heart sinking once again, he would never have it.

Blaine looked up at Kurt questioningly, and was surprised at the amount of sadness in Kurt's eyes. "Come in, we can talk inside. It looks like it's going to storm…" Blaine said. He led Kurt into the hallway, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he went. He had spent the night curled up on an armchair, unable to sleep. That was actually how he had known that Kurt was at the door; he saw his friend walk up the front steps through the window he had been sitting by. Blaine blushed slightly, realizing the state of undress he was in. He probably looked like hell right now… "Wait a second, I'll be right back."

Blaine returned a moment later, to Kurt's relief, wearing a thin t-shirt. Kurt's rational brain was happy, while Kurt's hormone-induced brain complained at the loss of Shirtless Blaine.

Blaine curled up on the living room couch, coffee in hand, and watched as Kurt slowly sank into the cushions beside him. The atmosphere in the room was full of tension (completely different than the usual tension between the two men); both men were extremely guarded with their expressions and feelings.

"I-"

"Kur-"

Both Blaine and Kurt opened their mouths at the same time to speak.

Blaine grinned a little. "You go first."

"No, you go." Kurt gestured to Blaine, only causing Blaine to shake his head in defiance. "Okay, fine." Kurt cleared his throat, wishing he had some more mental preparation for this (like 20 minutes of it wasn't enough). Where was he supposed to start?

"So, I don't know what Paul did to make you leave so suddenly last night, but I apologize on his behalf." That was a good beginning, right?

Blaine blanched slightly at the memory of Paul's words, but he couldn't think of a response. His thoughts were swirling constantly in his mind, making it impossible to think. Blaine shook his head, feeling his heart whine at the dejected look on Kurt's face. "No, I need to apologize too. I shouldn't have left like that; I didn't even say goodbye or thank you for such a lovely dinner. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Lovely my ass…thought Kurt. Blaine was worried about being rude? What happened to this whole 'being honest with each other' crap? Kurt was positive that Blaine wasn't masking his emotions from Kurt because he felt guilty that he had been _rude_. There was something more. "What did Paul say to you, exactly?"

"…" Blaine's heart stopped, and he felt the memory beginning to resurface. No, he couldn't deal with this now! Panic set in, and he looked around wildly. Lie, lie! "I doesn't matter what he said…it was nothing."

Kurt was looking at Blaine as if he could see right through him. "I don't think 'nothing' would make you leave like that…" Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine started, fiddling with a stray thread on the couch cushion. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm confused and afraid, and I feel like every decision I make is set up to send me tumbling toward the ground." Great, Blaine. Way to give a straightforward answer.

Kurt froze. Blaine wasn't going to tell him? Then Paul must have said something really bad…

"I mean, Kurt, I like you. _A lot_. You are my best friend." Blaine looked up to lock eyes with Kurt, emphasizing his statement.

"But….?" Kurt knew there was going to be a '_but,'_ there HAD to be.

Blaine gulped, trying to think of how to word this. "But, _fuck it_, when I look at you, I am happy and nothing seems to get me down..."

Kurt's heart leapt at those words.

"I'm afraid, Kurt. I'm confused and scared and this is all too much. There used to be a time when I knew myself and I could actually _think_, but then I met you and now everything is falling apart…and then that _song_…" Blaine tried to put everything into those words; he tried to show Kurt how he had never been able to do this before, and he couldn't do it now.

Kurt's eyes widened in realization, and he almost fainted. Blaine knew…Blaine KNEW that Kurt was in love with him because of _Paul_, that bastard! Kurt felt the blood draining from his face as Blaine continued to talk.

"…wait…that came out wrong…I'm not blaming you at all! But I just…I can't think, you know? I don't understand what's happening and if I take a wrong step then everything will come crashing down…" Blaine looked at Kurt helplessly, at loss for words.

So this was it, Kurt thought. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and his heart shattering into a million pieces. Blaine knew and was afraid and didn't want any of this. Kurt willed himself not to cry; he willed his emotions to stay in check. Because, _fuck_, he didn't want to scare Blaine off anymore…"Okay." Kurt's voice cracked, the emotion easy to hear.

"What?"

"I get it, _Blaine_. And I will give you time, damn it, I will give you _anything_, but I can't see how that would help." I'm already in this too far. It's like Mercedes said…Kurt should've just forgotten about Blaine. He nearly cried out at that thought, because what kind of life would it be _without_ Blaine? But, Jesus, Kurt just couldn't handle it, knowing that Blaine was _afraid_ of him; Kurt couldn't live, unrequitedly loving Blaine, while having Blaine know that Kurt loved him too. He wasn't strong enough for that.

"Kurt…"

"No, Blaine. I can't do this anymore. I've tried and it obviously isn't working. It's too hard. I'll just…go. I can leave and it can be like I was never something more than a memory, the person that sang at your wedding." Kurt felt a sob rise in his throat, but he silenced it immediately. He would NOT cry in front of Blaine. Not now, when he was so vulnerable like this.

Bewildered, Blaine stared at Kurt, watching the resignation and the hurt flash across his friend's (best, best, BEST friend, mind you) face. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Blaine, I can't live like this anymore. _We_….we can't be like this anymore. It won't work." Kurt couldn't will himself to say _why_ out loud. Admitting it would be too painful, and it would make the rejection all that more real.

Wait, what the hell was Kurt talking about? Blaine was scared and confused, but not be friends with Kurt? That wasn't an option! "Is it Paul? I don't get it…will he not let us be friends? Is he jealous?" Blaine's subconscious knew last part to be true, but he thought Kurt wouldn't let Paul get in the way of their friendship…

"No." Kurt whipped around to face Blaine, tears glistening in his eyes. "Paul dumped me."

"Oh." Blaine was silent, surprise written all over his face. "But why? Didn't you sing that love song for him?" Red hot jealousy cursed through Blaine's veins as he remembered Kurt's voice, so sweet and pure, singing to that _guy_, the same one that had all but _threatened_ Blaine. Oh, there they were again. The emotions and thoughts that were somehow connected to this confusion and fear that made Blaine unable to think anything out for himself…

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, his lips red and slightly puffy, and hesitated. He laughed a little, remembering how furious Paul had been about being the 'other man.' Paul saw right through him…and damn it, that jerk was right. Kurt WAS transparent.

Blaine swooned a little, eyes transfixed on Kurt's lips. Ah, he looks so kissable right now. Gahh-wait! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

Kurt's gaze was locked on Blaine's; he felt that Kurt could see directly into his soul. Without breaking eye contact, Kurt slowly replied: "You're right. I sang _for_ him, but I was singing _to_ you."

With that, Kurt turned and slipped quietly out the door, letting it bang shut behind him. Rain was coming down in sheets, during the streets into slippery gray streams. Kurt sank on to Blaine's front steps, listening for the door to open and for footsteps to follow him, but in his heart he knew they would never come. As the raindrops trickled down his face, soaking his hair and clothes, Kurt finally let his tears fall. He couldn't tell if the wetness on his cheeks was from the rain or his own tears, but for the first time in a _long_ time, Kurt didn't care.

From the side window, Blaine watched Kurt huddle on the front steps, his eyes following the rain that dripped down Kurt's clothes and skin. He was only more confused now—if this wasn't about Paul, then what was it about? Why, oh _why_ would Kurt say they couldn't be friends?

After a while, Blaine just couldn't take it any more. He had to make this right. Kurt was sobbing on his front porch, and he was just standing here? What kind of asshole _does_ that?

Blaine wrenched open the door and ran onto the porch.

It was too late. Kurt was gone.

So Blaine stood alone, letting the rain soak his hair and skin, hoping it would wash away some of the aching pain in his chest. But it didn't; not one bit. And this time Blaine was the one alone on the front porch, soaked to the bone, needing someone who would never come, with tears streaming down his face and mixing with the rain falling from the sky.

* * *

**So, you guys are officially the best. I love you guys times infinity! Read & Review please. "Afraid" (Chapter 9) coming up soon! Thanks again!**


	9. Afraid

**So I'll make this short and sweet. 1. Thank you for everything. I appreciate you ALL! 2. I love you guys, SO MUCH. You are all so sweet! 3. Read and Enjoy. It's for you (and, of course, for my love of all things Klaine). 4. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Less than three to errybody. **

* * *

**Monday, 11:38 pm**

Blaine slid under the covers of his bed, being careful not to wake Ava. He was tired down to his very bones; all he needed was some rest, for god's sake. Also, it didn't help that he was still cold, because sitting outside in the pouring rain was not helpful in raising one's body temperature.

Blaine shivered and closed his eyes, the emotions and thoughts swirling around him like a kaleidoscope of voices.

**11:52 pm**

An image of Kurt's face flashed across Blaine's mind, forcibly causing Blaine to open his eyes again. A moment later, as Blaine tried to fall back to sleep, he heard Kurt's voice. _"I sang for him, but I was singing to you…"_ Gosh, what did that _really_ mean?

**11:53 pm**

Fuck. Blaine couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, his uncontrolled mind drifted to thoughts of Kurt, of not being able to be with Kurt, of the sadness in Kurt's eyes…

**12:23 am**

Wow, there were some interesting cracks on the ceiling. Blaine strained to see the cracks through the darkness. Hmm. That one was almost in the shape of a bear….

**2:59 am**

99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around….

**3:45 am **

One sheep…two sheep…oh, that one missed the fence. Restart! One sheep…

**5:07 am**

Alabama…Little Rock? Alaska…Juneau? Arizona…Phoenix, right? Arkansas….

**6:16 am**

Blaine drank four cups of black coffee. Thirty minutes later he had a shot of espresso.

What a day this would be…

**Tuesday, 10:31 pm**

Blaine turned on his stomach and sighed. Maybe tonight he would be able to sleep…

But, wait…ah…no….images of Kurt popped into his head. Nope, there would be no sleeping tonight.

**4:49 am**

Blaine played solitaire for an hour before going on a run to Starbucks. He was in need of some caffeine…

**Wednesday, 11:30 pm**

"Blaine, honey, aren't you coming to bed?" Ava yawned, wandering into their bedroom.

"No, I think I'll stay up here and read a little…"

**3:19 am**

Re-reading Harry Potter wasn't the best way to induce sleep, Blaine realized.

**5:55 am **

Blaine rolled down the stairs. It was highly amusing when he had the idea…though it was not so much anymore…

**7:37 am**

Blaine went to buy more coffee.

**Thursday, 11:44 pm**

Night five without sleep…whoopee!

**Friday, 9:00 pm**

Blaine was going to need a hobby, if this no-sleeping thing was going to work out.

**12:28 am**

Blaine went on a midnight run in the park.

**Saturday, 10:42 pm**

"Blaine, are you sick? You look awful…" Ava reached over to feel Blaine's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"No…" muttered Blaine, rolling over on his side. He grabbed a pillow and pushed it onto his face. Maybe suffocation would force him to sleep…

**3:10 am **

Blaine got out of bed; he was tired of singing to himself. Tying to sleep was useless. He made a cup of coffee and sat down to watch TV.

**4:46 am**

Crap…he'd have to buy more coffee.

**Sunday, 11:24 pm**

Okay, tonight. Tonight, Blaine would do everything to sleep. Everything. Because this was killing him. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat…Ava thought he needed to see a doctor.

All he needed was some _rest_. Blaine needed to turn his brain off for just…one second, and that would be enough.

**2:31 am**

Blaine put socks on. He crawled back into bed and rolled onto his stomach.

**2:39 am**

Blaine got up and took his socks off. They weren't helping him sleep. He wandered into the kitchen and made a cup of (no, not coffee) warm milk (because a certain someone had mentioned it in passing once or twice…) in an attempt to make himself fall asleep.

**2:56 am**

Ah, this milk thing? No good.

**3:27 am**

Blaine stared, unblinking, at the light fixture above him. He felt his eyelids begin to droop…yesss. Blaine's breathing began to slow, and he could feel sleep begin to wash over him.

Oh, but wait. What was this? A dream?

A pair of hands, soft yet strong, caressing Blaine's bare chest. A pair of lips, warm and teasing, tickling the delicate skin on the back of his neck. Blaine's hands, threaded through the short cloud of hair that was never supposed to be mussed. A moan of pleasure, vibrating from Blaine's chest. A flash of bright blue, grey, green eyes. Kurt's eyes.

Oh shit.

Blaine woke up and leapt out of bed, his mind reeling. _Kurt_. He ran out of the bedroom and scrambled up the stairs to his office. In a daze, Blaine lowered himself to his computer and stared at the screen. He could feel something big looming, a wave of answers and relief hovering over his shoulder, waiting to come crashing down. He could do this.

* * *

**Blaine's Home Office: Monday, 4:45 pm **

Blaine stared at the computer screen, his eyes blurring. Since he had run up here, oh, say, thirteen hours ago, he hadn't been able to move.

"_I sang for him, but I was singing to you…" _Kurt's voice haunted him.

Blaine had replayed those words over and over again his head, trying to remember what Kurt's voice had sounded like when they had last spoken. It had been an entire week. One whole week of no phone calls, no coffee time, no contact whatsoever.

Blaine slumped at his computer, alone in the house. He couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten, and he didn't even care. Everything was a mess—his hair, his clothes, his work, his LIFE, for god's sake—because of Kurt. Blaine sighed and rubbed his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed a cup of tea, lying cold and untouched on his desk. Huh. Ava must have brought it up sometime this morning. He hadn't even realized it…

Blaine's fingers hovered over the keyboard, hesitant to start typing. He had sat at the computer doing nothing but staring at this same page. He was thinking, yes, but he couldn't _actually_ think until he did this.

Blaine sighed, and clicked on the link. ''French Translation" it read.

Blaine _knew_ that song meant something. It had too. From the way it felt to have Kurt sing it to him, to see Kurt blanch at the mention of the song, to remember how Kurt made a clear distinction about who the song was for; Blaine needed to know what the message was. He had to be sure. Because nothing else, no words could describe, the emotion that Kurt had put into the song. And it wasn't until this morning, when he recognized that it was _Kurt_ that he had been dreaming about, that Blaine had tried to figure this all out.

Because now, now there was a possibility for _something_.

Slowly, Blaine pressed the 'Translate' button, his heart in his chest. For some reason, some reason Blaine was refusing to acknowledge, it felt as if by pressing this button, his life would change unalterably. Forever.

So Blaine read. He read and read, line by line. He stopped at the end of the song and read the lyrics over again. And again.

_Et malgré ça, il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort. _And despite this, he still loves me, and me I love you a little more. _Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort. _But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more.

But he still loves me, and me I love you a little more. Blaine couldn't stop. His mind whirled and it was out of control and he was screaming, screaming for _something_ because no one could hear him. The room was still silent.

And me, I love you a little more.

Oh, _Kurt_. Each time Blaine thought Kurt's name, his heart raced and something, part of his inherent self, changed. But this time, after reading this again and again, immersing himself in the words, thinking Kurt's name took on a whole other meaning.

Blaine gasped to himself, eyes wide, and cried out. Because, all the fear, all the confusion that Blaine had felt before, was nothing, because finally _knowing_ what those words, what that song, what his relationship with Kurt actually meant, was the end of the uncertainty.

As everything dawned on him, Blaine finally, FINALLY let the walls come down, and the rush of pent up emotions, memories, _everything_ came flooding in.

And when Blaine thought of Kurt, and the fact that Kurt loved him, all he could do was revel in the warm, happy feeling that was spreading through out his body. Because this was something that, as Blaine chose to acknowledge now, he had been waiting for his _entire_ life. Because Blaine…well…Blaine had always known he was gay.

Really, he had known forever, it seemed. But Bliane, well, he had gone through life having everything set up for him. The business was there, the expectations were high, and it had never really occurred to him to not follow through.

Okay, screw that, he had always questioned how he acted toward other people, but it had never been an OPTION not to follow through.

When Blaine got to Dalton, everything was fresh. He could start anew and no one would _know_ who he was. And it was easy, easier than he thought. He had run from his bullies and he could run from himself as well. He had also run from his family, who he thought would never, ever accept the idea of having a _gay_ son. And for Blaine, he couldn't bear not loving his family or not being loved. Ever. So he stayed at Dalton, and never made that key distinction about which way he swung.

Dalton gave him the tools; the uniform, the dorms, the Warblers; everything was set so that he could fit in, and maybe shine. Just a little. And that was what everyone, EVERYONE had always wanted for Blaine, it seemed. They wanted him to shine and do what he was supposed to do because there was never a doubt in their minds that he wouldn't be what they expected.

And by the time he was a sophomore at Dalton, he just couldn't do it. He didn't have the courage to come out to his friends and ruin everything that he had. And it's not that he didn't think they would accept him; it just seemed…like he wasn't meant to be who he truly was. Not then. No one else expected anything less of him. It was also that he _knew_ Dalton wasn't like the rest of the world; he knew that reality, of his future and of discrimination, would come crashing down on him. And for a scared, 15 year old boy who had been condemned and abused for possibly maybe perhaps not even being an out, proud, gay man, it really was too much to throw away.

He had come to Dalton alone, afraid, and scarred with words and abuse that ran bone deep. So he just didn't address his sexuality, and he was doing fine. Better than fine…so why change anything? Yeah, he was miserable many a time, but god, wasn't that better than being tormented, forever? Than having everyone look at you and be disappointed when their expectations crashed and burned?

Now, Blaine knew it wasn't like that. He _knew_ that people would accept him and they wouldn't stop loving him. But the lingering doubt that he would be hated again remained, and then he met Ava and they became best friends and everyone expected them to get married.

So they did.

Blaine was Good Ol' Dapper Blaine and he followed through on all the expectations of everyone else and he made them happy. Wasn't that enough?

But it was when he met _Kurt_ that he seriously began to question his reasoning. Because it was one thing to be hiding in the closet, having sex dreams about guys (he had dreamed about Kurt, all along) and posting pictures of Zefron on his wall.

But it was entirely another to be honest, honest with himself, and honest with the people he loved. It was entirely something else to be proud and strong and confident, regardless of anyone else's expectations.

Blaine had never, ever met anyone like Kurt before.

But Blaine wasn't unhappy with his life. He just…didn't know that it could get any better. However, simply _being_ with Kurt was like opening a door into an entire universe of possibilities. Every look and every touch sent Blaine reeling; his heart melted whenever Kurt smiled or laughed or whispered in his ear. It was _Kurt_ who made him want to get up in the morning and worry about what clothes to wear; it was _Kurt_ who made him giggle and do things he had never done before and question his entire _being_.

Blaine was in love with Kurt.

Blaine almost fell off his chair; the realization hit him so hard. He was in _love_ with Kurt and it was nothing, absolutely nothing like anything he had ever imagined. It was the flutter-inducing-knee-weakening-heart-pounding-passionate-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-you love. It was a little frightening; screw that it was fuckin' SCARY how perfectly they fit together.

Dumbfounded, Blaine licked his dry lips. With his face flushed and his hair a mess, he ran down the stairs, grabbed his shoes, and sprinted out the door.

Fuck that whole 'we can't be friends anymore' bullshit. Blaine had been in love with Kurt this entire time; from the moment he saw those beautiful glasz eyes and heard that Angel's voice, Blaine had fallen. He had fallen _hard_ for Kurt Hummel. And because of _Kurt_, because of who he was and his courage and his ability to be himself, Blaine was no longer afraid.

Well, he was still afraid, but afraid of being in love because it had never, ever happened before. Yeah, he loved Ava, but that was different. Completely different. Blaine had thought what they had was love, but she didn't take his breath away with a single glance. Even if she tried, Blaine knew in his heart that Ava could never measure up to Kurt.

But now, Blaine was no longer afraid to simply _be_ and live to make himself happy. Because after all that secret pining after Neil Patrick Harris in high school, and the sex dreams about other _men_, the electricity that crackled every time Kurt touched him, the urges to kiss him silly, and everything else that made Blaine sure that he was absolutely 100% gay, he wasn't afraid to embrace it all.

Blaine found himself at Kurt's door, number 38, and he took a deep breath before knocking.

He heard footsteps coming, and it took all his control not to burst out and break down the door, because he, Blaine Anderson, had finally, FINALLY stopped lying to himself. And it felt so good that he could even sing—he could dance, hell he could run up and down the street naked, screaming at the top of his lungs. (well…maybe not that one). So when the door opened, Blaine didn't think twice before going in.

* * *

**Mercedes' Apartment, Number 38: Monday, 4:45 pm**

"Okay, white boy, this needs to stop. NOW."

"Move. You are ruining my concentration." Kurt bent over the tray of sugar cookies and, with the utmost precision, piped a thin line of pink royal icing along the edge of each cookie.

"No." Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Damn it, you made me mess up!" Kurt snapped, turning towards his friend. "What is your problem?"

"THIS IS MY PROBLEM!" Mercedes all but shouted. She pushed Kurt into the living room, being careful to step around the boxes and trays that littered the floor.

"What?" muttered Kurt, refusing to make eye contact with Mercedes. She'd better finish her rant because he had a batch of cupcakes in the oven that he needed to take out…

Mercedes smacked her lips and gestured to their living room. It looked like a bakery had exploded. Every surface –table, chair, couch cushion, you name it—was covered in _food_. Baked goods, to be more specific. Cookies and cupcakes and muffins and pies and turnovers and…ahg! It was sugar overload!

Ever since Monday night, Kurt (the infamous stressbaker) had been baking nonstop. He had bought at least twelve pounds of chocolate during the past week, and it was driving Mercedes INSANE!

No one could even walk in their living room, let alone sit down in it! Mercedes had cleared a little path to the bathroom and to their bedrooms, but this was ridiculous. Every day she took as much as she could carry to work, to the elementary school down the street, and to the homeless shelter a few blocks away, but THAT MADE NO DIFFERENCE! Every night she got back, wham! There would be twice as many Raspberry Streusel bars than before, lined up on the piano bench.

Mercedes felt Kurt try to make a getaway towards the kitchen, and she grabbed his arm once more. "Nuhuh, you're not going anywhere. Kurt, I am staging an intervention here."

Kurt only glared at her and pulled away. He sprinted towards the kitchen and found his oven mitts. These cupcakes were almost done…

"Kurt, talk to me! You can't just bake and bake and bake…"

"Yes I can!" replied Kurt stubbornly, attempting to ignore Mercedes.

"No. That won't make this any better. Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Kurt shook his head. A sharp pain cut through his chest at the mere thought of talking about what _happened._

Three things happened in the next moment. Mercedes opened her mouth to start a bitch fight, Kurt's cupcake timer rang, and a loud knock was heard on the door.

Kurt instinctively turned towards the oven and opened it quickly. Mmm…lemon. " 'Cedes, can you get the door, I'm in the middle of something…"

"Fine." Mercedes grumbled and walked towards the door, because this damn well better be good. She pulled the door open and gasped. There Blaine stood, looking like he hadn't slept in a week (he actually hadn't), hair sticking straight up, wearing sweatpants, moccasins, and a white t-shirt.

"Wha-?" It was then that, amid all her frustration with Kurt (he could at least TALK to her!) and her realization that Kurt's stressbaking marathon was probably because of Blaine, Mercedes whispered "Come in" to Blaine, grabbed her purse, slipped out into the hall, and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Mercedes, who was that at the do-?" Kurt stopped midsentence at the sight of Blaine.

The wooden spoon Kurt had been holding fell noiselessly to the ground, smearing cream cheese frosting on the carpet.

Kurt's jaw dropped, because he could believe Blaine was _here_ looking like _that_ with a look of pure, unabashed, exposed emotion in his eyes.

Kurt gasped, and reality stopped. Because this, this was like a dream, and Blaine was barreling towards Kurt, in the most inelegant yet adorably heartbreaking way possible, and in an instant they were in each other's arms.

At the first touch their bodies sizzled with electricity, and Blaine's grasp around Kurt's waist became tight and needy and their eyes locked and neither man could breathe. And it was this moment that their hearts had been yearning for, the time where both of them could look at each other, feeling both vulnerable and safe, and knowing that this; this was the result of love at first sight.

When Blaine's lips finally crashed down on Kurt's, the effect was nearly indescribable. Kurt wanted to stop and think and remember every millisecond of this. Kurt applied soft pressure to Blaine's warm mouth, and he sighed into the kiss.

A jolt of _something_ traveled down Blaine's spine and this felt so _right_. It was the best feeling in the world. Blaine dragged his hands up Kurt's sides, frantically trying to touch every inch of him. God, for the first time, Blaine could act on those urges he'd had since the day they had met.

At the feel of Blaine's fingers caressing the delicate skin of his sides, Kurt melted. He melted and Blaine caught him, deepening the kiss.

Kurt tilted his head tentatively and slid his tongue across Blaine's lower lip. A moan vibrated in the back of Blaine's throat, causing Kurt to whimper in response. This was…Kurt couldn't feel his stomach. He couldn't feel his feel or his legs and he was melting again, melting into Blaine's hold, and there was nothing in the world like this.

And, though neither of them ever wanted to breathe again, Blaine broke away from the kiss.

It was with that kiss, that touch of their lips, that Blaine would never think of anything else _but_ Kurt. Because it was the feel of Kurt's body beneath his fingertips, the smell of the soft skin of Kurt's cheek, the red-hot fire that Kurt's lips sent coursing through his veins that enveloped Blaine. He sank onto the floor, pulling Kurt down with him.

"Oof." Blaine sat on a box of chocolate meringues. He glanced around looking, looking for a place where he could sit.

"In here." Kurt got up and pulled Blaine toward his bedroom, being careful to dodge any baskets of muffins. Kurt crawled onto his bed, pulled his knees up, and wrapped his arms around them.

Blaine slid next to Kurt and just breathed. He breathed in the scent of Kurt, and in the aftermath of their kiss, Blaine breathed to remember how to form a sentence that would not only make sense but convey all this that he was feeling.

Kurt stared at Blaine, unable to stop his eyes from going wide. He could not believe this. Kurt touched his lips with his fingertips, trying to find some indication that this was in fact _real_. Because that feeling, the feeling that he lost his stomach and that his heart was so full of warmth and elation and butterflies was overwhelming.

Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders, snuggling his chin into Kurt's collarbone. "Mm…" Blaine breathed, loving the fact that he was fully surrounded by _Kurt_. Blaine's breath blew across the back of Kurt's neck, but the shivers that it elicited were nothing compared to how Kurt felt when Blaine breathed "I love you," into his ear.

And that was where they stayed, arms and legs tangled, breathing in each other's breath. And, as the minutes and hours ticked by, Blaine held Kurt, and they whispered nonsense into each other's ears, and then Kurt was holding Blaine as he sobbed, and they learned how it felt just _being_ together.

And by the time the sun set in the late summer sky, for the first time in a week, both Blaine and Kurt were fast asleep. As they slept, tightly pressed against one another, all thoughts were abandoned, because they were finally, _finally_ together

* * *

**:) Here you go. I love Klaine beyond words. (And I love you guys as well!) Hope you liked reading it! Leave a review if you want! Thanks againnnnn.**


	10. Hold Me

**I have no words. Again, you guys are all amazing. As of now, I am even more in love with canon Klaine (OMG I died during the Klaine kiss). To all my lovely readers out there, here is the next chappie! :) Thanks for being patient (sorry it took me so long to get this one up. Mah bad...) and thank you so so sooo much for all the reviews and the alerts! You are all too sweet! Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Pas moi.**

* * *

Kurt stretched, his eyes opening to the pale morning light. He felt Blaine's arms, tight around his waist, surrounding him in a cocoon of warmth, and he never, ever wanted to leave. Kurt sighed, burrowing his face into the hollow of Blaine's shoulder. He took a deep breath, loving the fact that he was here, cuddling with Blaine on his bed. Kurt enveloped himself in Blaine's scent because, gosh, he smelled _so_ good. And finally, FINALLY Kurt could indulge in this _intimacy_ with Blaine.

Oh shit. He was cuddling with Blaine ON HIS BED! And Blaine was still married!

Kurt glanced up at the stubbly jaw of the man he loved. Blaine was sleeping peacefully, his dark eyelashes barely brushing the tops of his cheekbones.

God, he was beautiful.

Mmm…Kurt pressed a kiss into Blaine's collar bone, disappointed that his lips were met with cloth instead of Blaine's warm skin, but then RIGHT, Blaine was still married. Not okay. Right then, Kurt needed a plan.

They would need to talk about this…about Ava, because despite all the talking and secrets that they had shared last night, that was a topic that they had avoided entirely.

Even though the thought of discussing Ava was horrifying, Blaine loved Kurt, so nothing else mattered. So Kurt was okay with this; he could have this conversation; it was something they needed to do before their...relationship...went any further.

But, however delightful it was being pressed up against Blaine, Kurt needed to get out of bed. His hair was a disaster and there was no way in hell he was going to wake up next to Blaine still having morning breath. To the bathroom!

Kurt tried to get up, but alas, there was something holding him back. More specifically, Blaine's arms were holding Kurt to Blaine's chest. Kurt grinned lovingly at Blaine, letting his fingers run through Blaine's messy curls. He was just so damn cute!

Slowly, Kurt tried to loosen Blaine's hold, being careful not to wake his sleeping friend/lover/soul mate/what the hell were they?

Next, Kurt slid his leg, which had been trapped between Blaine's, out of their tangled limbs to finally free himself. As Kurt pulled away, Blaine let out a tiny whimper and rolled over, right to the place where Kurt's warm body had just been.

Quietly, Kurt crept out of his bedroom, fighting his fierce desire to run back and snuggle under the covers to be with Blaine again.

But, no, he couldn't do that. Not now anyways…he had things to do.

* * *

Blaine yawned. He was having the most fantastic dream, and he never ever wanted it to end.

In this dream, he had gone to Kurt's apartment and they had kissed. And it had been breathtaking. And in the dream they fell asleep together and his stomach was pressed flush against Kurt's back and he woke up and was kissing Kurt's neck and they were in love and planning to make lots of gay babies together…

The early morning light streamed through a window, hitting Blaine's face just so, waking him up. He cracked an eye open and sighed. Why did all good dreams have to end?

Eyes heavy with sleep, Blaine sat up in bed. It was then that Blaine began to slowly become aware of his surroundings: he was alone in an empty bed, the covers strewn around him. Fuck. Although part of him had been sure-SO sure-that his dream had been real, as Blaine looked around, he figured that it _had_ been too good to be true. Disappointment, pain, and fear washed over him.

Hmm…but wait. This was clearly not HIS bed. Blaine glanced around the room, noting the framed, autographed photos of famous fashion designers, as well as the CD tower that contained an awful lot of showtunes. And there was a picture of Kurt, laughing, his arm wrapped around Mercedes' shoulders…

Blaine just about died.

He nearly yelped in realization, falling back onto Kurt's bed. So it wasn't a dream; everything, the kiss, the cuddles, telling Kurt that he loved him-it had all happened.

This _was_ his reality.

Grinning from ear to ear, Blaine hopped out of bed and hurried out of the room. Dodging the towers of baked goods, Blaine headed toward the kitchen, hoping to find Kurt there. Because…Blaine missed Kurt. Blaine missed his presence and his scent and his body and his personality and his strength and everything else that made him _Kurt._ He couldn't wait to hug Kurt and tell him that he loved him over and over and over again…

Blaine spun around in the empty kitchen, feeling panic rising in his chest. Where was Kurt?

"Kurt?" yelled Blaine, hearing his voice reverberate in the empty rooms of Mercedes' apartment.

No one answered.

Blaine's panic finally disappeared when he spotted a note on the table; it was clearly for him. He had been so eager to find Kurt that he hadn't noticed it before.

_Blaine, _it read.

_Hey there sleepyhead! I went out to get coffee. But when I get back, we need to talk._

_Love,  
__Kurt_

Blaine's heart leapt, his mind focusing solely on the _Love, Kurt_ part of the note. Giddy, Blaine stood with the note in hand, repeating 'Kurt loves me. Kurt _loves_ me. Kurt loves _me_' in his head. God, he couldn't get over the wave of emotions that that fact caused. Kurt loves Blaine.

Blaine was lovestruck. He was utterly, completely, head over heels, out-of-his mind in love with Kurt Hummel, so much so that simply imagining Kurt writing 'love,' in his neat script, caused a warm, tingly feeling to appear in Blaine's stomach and countless fantasies to play in his head.

Blaine was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door opening, nor did he realize that someone was calling his name. Wait, more like shouting it.

"Blaine? Oh my god. Did you? With Kurt? When did? WHAT?" Mercedes stared, dumbfounded, at the sight of Blaine, clothes rumpled and hair sticking up every which way, frozen in the kitchen, holding a paper note. At eight o'clock in the morning.

Blaine blushed fiercely, unable to meet Mercedes' in the eye. Oh god, this was NOT happening. "What? No. We didn't. It wasn't like that. I just…" Blaine's burning cheeks were nothing compared to the inundation of dirty thoughts that flooded his mind at the implication of the current situation. Because all he had done was kiss Kurt—once!—and they had spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling and just _being_ with one another. But, oh dear, Blaine couldn't keep the bubble of hope and desire from rising in his chest. Here we go again…

Mm…Kurt slowly undressing for Blaine…mm…what would it be like to kiss the underside of Kurt's jaw? Blaine suddenly had the urge to take Kurt (once he came back with the coffee) into his bedroom and pepper him with tiny kisses _everywhere_ to find out what he tastes like. Damn it, Blaine needed to stop this…

Mercedes took in Blaine's blushing face as a warning sign. What the hell had gone down here? "Okay, _Blaine_, you have some major explaining to do. Most importantly as to why you look like you and Kurt spent the night together."…having sex. Mercedes decided not to add that last part, in fear of making Blaine's face permanently red.

Blaine spluttered. "Well we did spend the night together—I mean we slept together—I mean I fell asleep. In Kurt's bed. Next to him." Ohmygod….the images flooding his brain made it impossible to speak. Or form coherent thoughts. Do not think about sex. Do not think about sleeping with Kurt. Do not think about Kurt shirtless or …. Gah this was so difficult!

Mercedes only cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Blaine to go on.

Fuck it, he was just going to go for it. He was done hiding from _anyone_. "Mercedes…I'm in love with Kurt."

Mercedes gasped, taking a minute to make sense of everything.

"Mercedes?" asked Blaine nervously, watching her sink down into one of the kitchen chairs. She wasn't saying anything. Shit, this was bad. Blaine walked over and sat in the other chair, looking at his friend hopefully. "Please say something…" he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, her voice strained. "Because Blaine, I am torn. My first instinct was to shout and hug you, because I don't think I could live here with Kurt any longer if you guys didn't make up…pretty soon there would be no room for actual people in this house; just cupcakes." Mercedes glanced at Blaine, giving him a small smile. "But Blaine, what are you _doing_?"

Blaine stared at Mercedes, the reality of Kurt's note and their situation dawning on him.

"Because as far as I know, you are still married to Ava, our _friend_, and forgive me if I am wrong, but I doubt she knows you feel this way."

Blaine nodded dumbly, feeling the fear build up inside him once again.

Mercedes sighed, rubbing her temples. This was DEFINITELY not what she had expected to come home to after staying the night at her friend Lisa's house. She had wanted to give Kurt some space, but this kind of…_space_ wasn't what she had in mind. "Blaine, listen to me. I love Kurt. He is my best friend, and I never, ever want to see him hurt. And I am so happy for him—happy that he found you and that you love him back."

Blaine smiled, reveling in the fact that someone else knew it too; it wasn't just in their heads. That made it all the more real.

"But Blaine," said Mercedes, placing a hand on Blaine's arm, "you need to do something. Kurt cannot be the 'other man.' He deserves the _best_. Kurt is the sweetest, strongest, most kind-hearted person I have ever met, and I WILL cut you if you do anything to hurt him. You just…you can't break his heart. You just can't."

"No, I-" started Blaine, but he was cut off by Mercedes.

"Just hear me out, Blaine. I know Kurt; I've known him for years, so I'm qualified to pass this kind of judgment. I would love if you and Kurt were together; lord knows he's been in love with you since the day he met you, but he needs _all_ your love." Mercedes grimaced, because this was one of the most difficult situations she'd ever been in. "I don't know what is going on between you and Ava, but I know that…for this to work, you need to talk with her about this. You owe it to her."

Blaine nodded emphatically, understanding what Mercedes was saying. He needed to make this right with Ava, because he wasn't going to put either of them in a situation like this. Blaine would never, ever leave Kurt's side or break Kurt's heart, because he loved him to no end. And part of that love, Blaine was finding out, was protecting Kurt from Blaine's own mistakes. He wasn't going to make Kurt into a home-wrecker.

Ah, shit. _Ava_. He had forgotten to call her, and she was probably worried sick about him. Blaine grimaced and got up from the table. There were some things he needed to take care of.

As Blaine rose, Mercedes understood his intentions fully. She followed him out to the hall, shoving a muffin into his hand. "Have some breakfast," she whispered, patting Blaine's arm. "I'll tell Kurt why you left. He'll understand."

Blaine nodded and squeezed Mercedes' hand in thanks. Blaine hoped that she realized his unspoken request for her to 'tell Kurt I love him.'

Mercedes watched Blaine disappear out of their apartment, her mind a whirl of worry and happiness. Was Kurt finally getting his happy ending? Mercedes quietly closed the door of her apartment, and amid all the worry, she was absolutely sure of one thing: nothing, absolutely nothing, would be able to separate these two from each other, because it was clear that they loved one another in a way that was almost inhumanly possible.

* * *

Blaine arrived at his house about fifteen minutes later, only to realize that Ava had already left for work.

He called her cell phone and left a message, hoping to somehow soften the blow of his mysterious disappearance.

"Hey Ava, it's me. I'm so sorry I didn't leave a note or call; I'm at home now. I'll explain everything later tonight. I fell asleep at Kurt's house and I didn't get the chance to call; Sorry."

Blaine knew that was a shitty message and an even shittier apology, but he couldn't explain something like _this_ over the phone.

Ava wouldn't be home until about five o'clock, which left Blaine about nine and a half hours to worry about what he was going to say. Nnnng. He needed a distraction.

What Blaine should have done was shower and check his email and sit down to organize his thoughts, as any normal person would, but he just couldn't make himself do it. (He loved the idea of smelling like Kurt and Kurt's bed too much to go take a shower…it was like he had a little piece of Kurt with him.)

Blaine trooped upstairs, sat himself at his computer, and began to write. He typed continuously, something he hadn't done in weeks (which infuriated his editor to no end, because it meant he wasn't producing award winning novels), and simply _wrote_. Blaine began by writing down his thoughts and feelings, and he eventually began to write a story. Hours passed by, and soon Ava came back from work and…

"Blaine Cooper Anderson, what the HELL have you been doing?"

Damn. Ava was home. Blaine prepared to suffer the wrath.

"I'm in my study!" he shouted, not wanting to get up from his computer. This was going to get ugly…Ava, despite her small stature, was notorious for having quite a temper.

Ava stormed up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of Blaine's office, hands on her hips. "I called you at least a dozen times last night before I found your phone, turned OFF, lying on your desk. I was worried sick! I got home and you were gone—no call, no text, no note reading 'Hey Ava, I'll be back soon.' And I had no idea what to do! My husband, who hasn't slept or lucidly talked to me in a WEEK disappeared! Wes and David hadn't heard anything from you in _days_, and both Mercedes and Kurt weren't picking up their phones!"

"I'm sorry…." Blaine said meekly, guilt flooding through him. "I was at Kurt's and I lost track of time…"

Ava stared at her husband, noticing both his disheveled appearance and his hands, poised on the keyboard.

"You're writing again?" she asked softly, going over to look at the screen. "You haven't been doing much lately…" Ava looked at Blaine, her gaze searching his face for an answer. "What's wrong? Can we talk, please? Like we used to? I…" Tears welled up in Ava's eyes, though she hastily wiped them away. "Come, let's go sit in the living room. I'll make us some tea."

Blaine silently followed Ava downstairs, surprised at her calmness. There were no words for his guilt, though she must have been very worried since she had barely yelled at him.

The couple wandered into the living room, and a few minutes later, they were both settled on the couch, feet curled under their knees, sipping mugs of hot tea.

Eyes red, Ava looked at Blaine, willing him to start talking.

He sighed, knowing that this was it. Ava was here, waiting to hear what he had to say. This was his chance. Blaine, this new, free Blaine, that wasn't afraid, had to take a leap of faith. Ava at least deserved his honesty.

"Okay, so I know I've been distant for the past couple weeks, and I am sorry for that. I am." Blaine looked at Ava, trying to express his unsaid emotions. He truly was sorry, because Blaine _did_ love Ava, and he didn't want to hurt her. But, he knew no matter what he did, she would end up getting hurt. And, no matter how much pain it caused both of them, Blaine HAD to do this. "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking…"

Ava nodded, urging him to go on.

"I think I might be gay…" Blaine locked his gaze on Ava's waiting anxiously for her reaction.

"…."

"Well…no…I _know_ I'm gay."

"How…?" Ava's eyes grew wide, her expression one of heartbreak. What was Blaine telling her? What did this mean?

"I…uh…kind of always knew. But I didn't realize it fully until yesterday."

Ava nodded and was silent. Blaine? _Gay_? She couldn't think; she couldn't do this. Ava couldn't process this, not right now, because she knew, in her heart, that Blaine was being honest with her.

Cringing at his wife's expression, Blaine moved forward to embrace her.

"No, don't touch me," whispered Ava. She shrunk back from Blaine's touch, her mouth quivering into a frown.

Blaine gave her a pleading look, but he was at loss for words. Ava…

Ava closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Oh god…this is not happening. Her entire world was falling apart, and a small part of her wasn't surprised. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about the little signs, the things that she should have noticed. Everything made sense now. They were subtle indicators and Blaine hid them well, but c'mon, the sex? He was pulling away from her…the inability to sleep? Spending all this time with _Kurt_, not sleeping for a week after their dinner party at _Kurt's_, the looks that he gave _Kurt_…oh god.

"Kurt?" Ava asked, her voice barely a whisper. It only took one look at Blaine to know; it was written all over his face. Ava cried out and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, her face wet with tears. Of course…_Kurt._ Blaine didn't even have to say it.

Shocked, Blaine reached over again to comfort her, because he couldn't stand seeing her in pain. She was his best friend; they understood each other and had been together for so long. Ava shrugged away from him again, sniffling.

"I'd like to be alone now," she whispered, not meeting Blaine's gaze.

Blaine's hand dropped to his side as Ava turned away. Blaine slowly got up from the couch, wanting, _needing_ to do something to comfort her. It hurt too much.

"Ava, I still love you. I always will. But…I can't lie to myself anymore." Blaine hovered over Ava's body. He _had_ to do something.

"Please, just...leave."

Blaine gave one last lingering look at Ava, his gaze landing on her back as she sobbed. Blaine slowly walked out the door and closed it behind him. He was numb; this was not how it was supposed to go. This was part of the reason he had stayed in the closet all those years…

Even though he was numb, even though he didn't know what to do, Blaine found himself at the one place he felt safe.

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, barely able to contain himself. Seeing Kurt's face appear, after what had seemed like forever, almost made Blaine cry out in relief. _Kurt..._

"I told Ava…" he said, and then Kurt's arms were around Blaine, stroking and holding him as the tears fell and Kurt was _there_, keeping Blaine safe and protecting him from _everything._

They sat together on the couch, with Blaine curled against Kurt's chest, feeling himself break down little by little. Kurt smoothed Blaine's hair and pressed kisses into his temple and hummed a wordless song.

With Kurt's arms wrapped around him, Blaine could _feel_ again. He was no longer numb so he cried. He cried for Ava and her pain. He cried for the possibility of losing his best friend. He cried for love and loss and the _look_ in her eyes. He cried because this was the most difficult thing he had ever done.

Kurt rubbed his cheek on Blaine's curls and hugged him. This was all Blaine needed right now, and Kurt was here, loving him just the same, to do this for him.

"Shhhh..." Kurt crooned, holding Blaine to his chest. "Shh..."

After a while, Blaine quieted enough to notice Kurt's humming.

"What are you humming?" he asked, looking up at Kurt.

Blushing slightly, Kurt pressed his forehead into Blaine's shoulder. "It's a Bob Marley song…"

"Will you sing it please?" asked Blaine, curling himself closer to Kurt's body. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing this sadness would go away.

"Okay…" Kurt continued to stroke Blaine's hair as he crooned "Don't worry…about a thing. 'Cause every little thing…gonna be alright…"

And that was how they sat, Kurt holding Blaine in a warm embrace, singing this same song over and over again to him softly, until Blaine's breathing deepened and he fell asleep. But Kurt kept singing and running his fingers through Blaine's hair, because he too needed to know that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you wish! :) And don't worry my dears, because It's. Not. Over. Yet! Thanks a bunch for your support and everything else that you do. My love and hugs go out to everyone! Happy Klainebows and Kluddles :D**


	11. This Can't Be Normal

**Oh my. Here it is. Please don't kill me for taking so long to update! I'm so sorry! These past few weeks have been crazy hectic and stressful! But THANK YOU GUYS so much for all the reviews and the alerts! You are all so sweet and I love you times infinity! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is a bit short. Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

* * *

The next morning, Blaine got home to find the house oddly quiet. Something was off. He walked through the front hallway, noticing that Ava's sandals were missing from the shoe rack. Funny. She wasn't working today…

In their bedroom, as Blaine changed into more comfortable clothes, he noticed that their dresser drawers seemed suspiciously lighter. Maybe Ava was doing a load of laundry? Blaine strained his ears, but heard no distinct 'Clu-CLUNK Clu-CLUNK' of their washing machine.

Wandering into their bathroom, Blaine leaned down to wash his face and froze. He blinked, staring at the sink. Ava's toothbrush, the purple one with sparkles that was meant for kids but that she liked anyways, was missing.

Had Ava…No. She wouldn't. Not without telling him…

Panic rising in his chest, Blaine ran upstairs and found the closet where they kept all their luggage and such.

Her favorite Coach suitcase was no where to be found.

Stunned, Blaine slumped against the wall, desperately trying to process everything.

Ava. Was. Gone.

His heart gave a desperate tug, and he felt it break a little, knowing that Ava, the person that he shared (almost) everything with, had left without saying goodbye. Blaine had expected…well, Blaine had expected anything but this. Anything. Maybe they would have a polite, civil conversation, devoid of emotion. Maybe they would have a heart to heart talk and spend hours together, like they used to. But…not this. He didn't think she would leave.

Blaine slowly climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, his mind reeling. The instant he spied a note on the counter, his heart leapt. There was still hope.

Blaine leaned down to read the note. It was from Ava. He read it once, twice, three times. She said…she needed some time. Blaine got that; he understood. She was staying with her cousin on the other side of the city, Martha or Marsha or Marlie or whatever her name was. She said she _didn't blame him_ and that _they would talk about it_. She said not to call her. She said she would call him.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his temples. At least she had given them this. He wanted to, _needed_ to salvage what was left of their relationship. Because, _god_, Ava had been part of his life for so long. She was important to him. How could she not be?

So Blaine would give her time and space; he would wait for her to come around. Because that's what you do for the ones you love.

* * *

Three days later, Blaine was having a picnic lunch with Kurt when he got the call. They were relaxing in the park, enjoying the warm afternoon sun. Being with Kurt was the only way that Blaine could feel healed. When they were apart, Blaine was torn, because he was worried about Ava and he was missing Kurt, all at once. But here, now, Blaine felt _free_.

"Here, try this, it's really good!" Kurt said, offering a bite of quiche Lorraine to Blaine.

"Is that so?" asked Blaine teasingly, his eyes twinkling. "I don't know if I trust you…"

Kurt glared mockingly at Blaine and threw back his head haughtily. "Blaiinnnne. _I_ made it, so of course it's delicious."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction. Gosh, Kurt was adorable. Blaine was so…he was so damn happy, he couldn't even contain himself. "You're adorable."

Kurt blushed slightly, only causing Blaine's grin to grow even wider. Kurt glanced down at the fork in his hand. How was it that with a single comment, Blaine could make Kurt turn into a blushing teenager? It was amazing. This open flirty behavior was so _new_ to both of them. It was new to Kurt because this was the first time (the only time) in a relationship that he actually felt _free._

And Blaine…well Blaine was finally free to be himself.

Blaine parted his lips, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh, right!" muttered Kurt, fumbling a little with the quiche. He slowly fed it to Blaine, watching as Blaine's soft, pink lips slowly slid along the muted silver of the fork. Kurt couldn't help himself, because _oh Gaga_ Blaine made food seem so _sexy_ and Kurt could watch and enjoy every single moment of it. Blaine moaned quietly and licked his lips, slowly running his tongue along his lower lip. Kurt squirmed a bit from his position on the picnic blanket. _Oh my…_

With a wicked (yet undeniably _hot_) gleam in his eyes, Blaine leaned towards Kurt when…

"Beep…Beep!"

Blaine glanced quickly down at his phone, only to gasp. It was Ava. Blaine stared at Kurt, eyes wide. 'Ava,' he mouthed, gesturing to the phone.

Kurt felt his own eyes widen. This is what they had been waiting for: Ava's call. "Answer it!" he hissed, grabbing the phone and placing it in Blaine's frozen hand. Kurt tactfully got up and sat on a nearby park bench, just out of earshot.

"H-h-hello?" said Blaine, gingerly placing the phone against his ear. He was suddenly afraid, even though this was the moment he had been waiting for the past three days. What if…?

"Hi." Ava's voice was soft and sweet, just as Blaine remembered it.

"Um…uh…how are you?" The moment after he asked, Blaine cringed. Shit. That was dumb. What did he expect? It's not like she'd been having the time of her life or anything…

Ava laughed softly. Typical Blaine. "I've been better," she replied.

Blaine's heart broke, hearing her voice like that. "I'm so sorry Ava. Please, I just…can we talk about this some more?"

Ava sighed as she listened to Blaine plead. "Yes, that's why I called. I…we can…let's…" God, why was this so hard?

"Do you want to meet me somewhere?"

"Not at home…" Blaine could hear the edge of panic in Ava's voice.

"How about…coffee? Or dinner?" asked Blaine. He didn't want to scare her off. They _needed_ this.

"Okay."

Blaine nodded into the phone. Wait, right, Ava couldn't see him. "Great. How about…tomorrow night? Around eight…at Café Luna?" It had always been a favorite restaurant of theirs. Not a 'date night' restaurant or anything, but a place they loved to go when they just wanted to sit and talk with one another. So many memories…

"Alright." Ava began to say something more, but she stopped herself. It could wait until tomorrow. She hung up instead.

"Goodbye…" Blaine whispered into the phone. It was a start at least.

At Café Luna the next night, Blaine and Ava talked about everything. They talked about old memories and the future, about the weather and sport scores, and about art and music. They talked about their friends and family, but most of all, they talked about themselves. By the end of the night, both of them were slightly in tears, but they had come to…an understanding.

* * *

On Sunday, Blaine was humming sadly to himself as he did the daily crossword puzzle, when a knock on the front door, followed by a loud banging noise, startled him.

"He's alive! Praise Grilled Cheesus!" Wes and David bounded towards Blaine, nearly knocking over the table and chairs that he sat at.

Oh my… Blaine tried to suppress a grin, and despite his rather glum mood, he couldn't help but smile. Wes and David's energy was just…infectious.

His two friends promptly sat on the table and placed a package down, promptly hiding Blaine's crossword puzzle from view. "Wait, what's this? Redvines?" asked Blaine, poking the package of candy in front of him. "But why?"

"Oh Blaine, how I've missed your superior deduction skills!" exclaimed Wes, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Does one need an excuse to come bearing gifts? Plus, they're _redvines_. What can't they do?"

"We haven't seen you in _ages_, Blaine. Literally. It's been years…" said David, patting his friend's shoulder.

"And we were worried about you…" added Wes in a much more serious tone. "We heard about you and Ava…"

Blaine winced and felt his jaw tighten. He could feel fear building up in his chest because _oh lord_ he was going to have to tell them NOW…

"Are you guys really getting a divorce?" asked David. He too was completely serious. Wow, they must have been really worried…

Blaine nodded, his throat dry. Now the questions were going to come…

"Wow, that's going to be tough," muttered Wes, frowning. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine nodded again in thanks. He wasn't ready to make his confession to these two right NOW…

"So that's why we brought redvines!" said David happily, waving the package in front of Blaine's face. "To help make it better. And…we thought you could use our company," he added, dropping his joking tone once again.

"Ooh, you know what we should do?" asked Wes, clapping his hands excitedly. His resemblance to a six year old child was uncanny.

"Go get ice cream?" asked David, his face breaking into a grin.

"Amazing! You read my mind, good sir!" Wes replied, clapping David on the back. "Excellent idea…"

"Wait, guys…don't you want to know why Ava and I are getting divorced?" asked Blaine nervously, surprised that they hadn't asked more. It's not like they were nosy or anything, but Wes and David weren't normally the kind of friends who waited for Blaine to tell them his secrets…

"Mm…I'd get a banana split!" said David, smacking his lips together.

"No, chocolate-chip cookie dough is where it's at, man!"

"Nuh-uh….no, even better: mint chocolate chip shake. Final decision."

"Um…well…I have something to tell you guys," said Blaine quietly, looking back and forth between his two friends. Blaine really, really didn't want to do this, but he had to tell them, right? Wes and David were his two best friends from high school; they deserved to know. And even though part of him was scared shitless to tell them, he knew he had to. I mean, it's not like they had anything against gay people—they loved Kurt! But Blaine didn't want anything to change between them. He was afraid…

"No way, shakes are lame. Be a real man—get ice cream!"

David shook his head. "Naw, shakes have ice cream in them! It just tastes way better that way…"

"Wes…David…the reason we are splitting up is because…well…I'm-"

Wes shouted suddenly, effectively cutting Blaine off. "Nope, change your mind. Get a sundae. I want those little maraschino cherries. Those are, hands down, the best things EVER!"

"What I'm trying to say is…that…I'm g-"

David glared at Wes and interrupted Blaine to retort: "Nuh-uh! Wes, you're trippin'. Blaine, what do you think? The best ice cream flavor? What are you going to order? I'm going to get a SHAKE because…"

Grilled Cheesus, Blaine couldn't take this anymore, he just couldn't. "Guys! I'm not thinking about ice cream right now! I'm trying to tell you THAT I'M GAY!"

"…."

Wes and David's jaws dropped open simultaneously as they stared at Blaine, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh. My. God…"

"Wow."

"Didn't he…?"

"…."

"No, he wouldn't…"

"I cannot believe he just said that…"

Here it was. Blaine closed his eyes, flinching in anticipation against the inevitable comments of disgust. Blaine knew it: they were going to hate him.

"Did he just say 'I'm not thinking about ice cream right now?'" Wes asked David, dumbfounded. "How is that even humanly _possible_?"

"I dunno…" replied David, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, there is always, I mean ALWAYS room in one's brain to think about ice cream."

Wes nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Like…it's not even an option _not_ to think about ice cream!"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. I mean, they HAD heard what he said, right? He distinctly remembered his mouth moving and forming the words 'I'm gay,' and he was pretty sure that he had said that out loud.

"Wait, uh…guys. I'm not sure if you heard me before. I said I'm gay." Blaine glanced at his friends, waiting for reality to hit them. Maybe ignoring him was part of an obscure coping strategy.

Both Wes and David nodded, staring at Blaine expectantly.

"So I just have one question for you, Blaine."

Blaine waited, bracing himself for the wrath. He was surprised that they hadn't started screaming at him for lying to him all these years or for _something_ else…how could they be acting so, well, normal?

"When we go to Baskin Robbins can you convince David to get a sundae so I can have the maraschino cherry that comes with it?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. "I…can't. I…I don't get it. I mean…I give up!" Blaine was on the verge of tears.

Wes sighed and scooted over to wrap his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, are you trying to tell me that because you are gay you can't make David order a sundae?"

"What? NO! I…" Blaine looked back and forth between his friends quizzically.

"Good, because I was really worried." Wes got up and dragged Blaine towards the front door.

David followed, shutting the door tightly behind him. The three friends walked down Blaine's front steps, side by side, with Blaine in the middle.

Blaine, feeling the warm embraces of his two best friends surrounding him, finally felt relief wash over him. No, not just relief. It was more than that…it was…accceptance. He thought back to the ridiculous conversation about ice cream that they had just had, moments ago, and grinned. Wes and David…were just being _Wes and David_. Joking around was just who they were, and Blaine happily realized that they treated him _just the same_, regardless of his sexuality.

"Thanks guys," said Blaine softly to his friends, squeezing their arms quickly as they walked down the street. They had a funny way of showing it, but their way of showing Blaine that they accepted him fit perfectly with their personalities and their friendship. It worked for Blaine.

David turned to smile down at Blaine, ruffling his hand in his friend's dark fluffy curls. "We'll always love you, Blainey-kins. No matter what."

"Yeah," said Wes, poking Blaine playfully in the ribs. "You are still the scrawny, Disney-obsessed third musketeer. With big hair."

Blaine glared at his friend, trying desperately not to grin. "At least I'm the one that loves Zefron the most…"

Wes whistled and pretended to ignore Blaine's death glare. "Ah, no. That would be me." Wes looked down at Blaine smugly, but his expression softened when he saw the pure look of gratitude in his friend's eyes. "Thanks for telling us, Blaine. We'll be here for you whenever you need us. I promise."

Blaine knew, without a doubt, that Wes and David would stay true to their words. They had been with him from the beginning, and the 'whys' and 'hows' as to his sexuality didn't matter to them because…well, because as they said, they loved him no matter what. And that was true friendship right their. "Aww, thank you guys. I love you tooooo." Blaine pulled both men into a hug, causing them to stop their Baskin Robbins Trip on the middle of the sidewalk.

After a minute, David began to growl. Blaine's hair was tickling the tip of his nose. And they had somewhere to be.

"Blainnnnnne. I want ice creammmmm!" whined David, tugging on Blaine's arm. "Let's go!"

Wes laughed, pulling out of their hug. "Gosh, this one's going to need a time out soon." Wes poked David in the arm and was promptly swatted away. "C'mon Blaine, control your child."

"Hey, I am NOT a child!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are both children. Now shut up!" Blaine shook his head sadly at his two friends. "We are almost there, please act…adult-like for once. _Please._"

"Ohmygosh Wes, I see it!" David exclaimed, pointing at the Baskin Robbin's sign two blocks away.

"No, I saw it first!" replied Wes, his comfortable walking pace turning into a swift jog. "Race you there!" Wes dashed down the sidewalk, ignoring the bewildered looks from various onlookers.

"Hey, you got a head start!" David ran down the sidewalk, dodging an elderly couple and a baby carriage to catch up with his friend.

Blaine maintained his slow walk, a contented smile on his face, as he watched his best friends, two full grown men, race one another to see who could get to Baskin Robbins first. Laughing, Blaine jogged towards the ice cream shop where David and Wes were arguing about who _actually_ won.

Things were finally back to normal.

And normal, this ridiculous, insane, you-can't-be-serious type of _normal_ was exactly what Blaine Anderson had been afraid to lose. Thank goodness for Wes and David. Blaine wouldn't be able to like without this. Good thing he wouldn't have to.

* * *

**:) Hope it was worth the wait! Only one chapter left BUT DON't WORRY! Because...**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! yay! :D**

**So I am planning to write a sequel once I finish this story up. Thank you all so much for reading it! Leave a review if you want, but love and hugs to all! Thanks again for being so awesome! **


End file.
